Running Up That Hill
by EvidenceOfMe
Summary: This is a sequal to Somewhere I Belong, but you don't really need to read that one first. Abby comes back to Vegas, ready for change to her otherwise dull life. GSR Sorry I suck at the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is the sequel to my first fic called Somewhere I Belong. Now I would suggest that you read that one first but it's like 120 pages so yeah that might take you a while! So you don't absolutely need to. If you have any questions about the last one just send me a message and I will fill you in. Here's a quick over view, Abby is a character from Somewhere I Belong. She came to Vegas for a trial and bonded with Sara and Grissom a lot. Um I don't really know what else to say. I don't have anything else that continues on from the first story other then her so yeah. But please feel free to ask anything. So I guess that's about all I have to say. I use a song to name the chapter because I'm very much into music and I try and pick songs that fit the chapters. So on with the reading! Please read and review! I love feedback, but this is pre-writen so I can't really change anything, sorry..Oh and all spelling mistakes are mine! Enjoy**

** KJ**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything...but I really wish that I did! **

CHAPTER 1 - Here It Goes Again - Ok Go

It had been two weeks now since Abby had left. Nick and Sara where both back at work.

Nick had made full recovery. Sara still could still feel some pain if she walked too much but it was getting better each day.

Grissom and Sara had talked a lot about telling the team about their engagement. They now knew that they would like to get married soon, they did not have a date though because they wanted to tell the team first so they could make sure everyone could make it.

Sara headed into the break room now starting a double shift. Warrick had the night off since he had just pulled a triple.

"Hey Sara, have you heard from Abby lately?" Greg asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah actually she e-mailed me yesterday." Sara said taking a seat next to Greg. "She's doing well. She also said to say hi and hoped all of your where doing good."

"Cool." Greg said. "Tell her hi for me when you e-mail her back okay."

Sara smiled. "Sure."

The truth was Abby was not doing that great. Her parents still fought a lot. Luckily not as much as they used to, but still to much for Abby. She spent most of her time in her room or on the computer, just to drown out her parents. She told Sara that she was doing better though, so Sara was happy to hear that.

"Hey Cath." Greg said, pulling Sara away from her thoughts.

"Hey." Cathrine said as she took a seat next across from Sara. Catherine noticed the dark circle's under Sara's eyes.

"Don't even say it." Sara said noticing that Catherine had been staring at her.

Catherine was about to say something, Sara guessed a lecture on taking better care of herself, when she was stopped by Grissom and Nick walked in.

"Okay we have a fairly slow night tonight, so Sara, Nick and Greg, a young boy has gone missing from a foster home earlier yesterday morning. Brass will meet you there. Catherine, you and I have a DB in the desert." Grissom said handing the slip of paper to Sara.

"Mmm, I hate these cases." Nick said.

"Me too." Sara said.

Sara blinked as the early morning sun hit her eyes.

"I'll drive!" Greg said.

"Okay." Sara said putting on her sunglasses.

"What was that? Do my ears deceive me? Sara Sidle turning down an opportunity to drive?" Greg said jokingly.

"Shut up Greg. I'm too tired." Sara said yawning.

"Don't worry." Nick said getting into the passenger seat. "I'll make sure he doesn't kill us."

"Hey!" Greg said starting the car. "Sounds like a good idea actually." He added smiling.

Sara looked out the window. Her eye's slowly closing.

When they arrived at the foster home Greg looked at Sara in the back seat. He was slightly surprised that she actually fell asleep.

"Nick, look." Greg said softly, nudging him.

Nick smiled. "Should we wake her up?" He asked.

"Well, she would kill us if we didn't." Greg said.

"You want to wake her up?" Nick asked.

"No." Greg said.

"Fine. Chicken." Nick said getting out and opening up the side door where Sara was sitting.

"Sara." He said putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her a little.

Nick smiled to himself. He never saw Sara look so peaceful. Greg came up behind Nick.

"She look's like a little kid huh?" He said.

"And she'd kill you if she heard you say that." Nick said. "Sara."

Sara turned her head away from them. "She's one heavy sleeper." Greg said.

"Well she needs it. Come on Sara, wake up now darling." Nick said shaking her a little harder this time.

Sara's eyes popped open instantly. "What?" She said a little out of breath.

"Sorry Sara. Didn't mean to scare you." Nick said.

"You didn't scare me." Sara said a little meaner then she meant to. "Sorry Nick, I'm just really tired."

"It's okay." He said giving her an apologetic smile. "We're here so."

"Okay." Sara said getting out of the SUV.

"Here you go Sara." Greg said handing her kit.

"Thanks." She sighed.

"What?" Greg asked her.

"Nothing. Just really do not like cases like this." Sara said not wanting to say the real reason.

"I know I would not want to be a kid in a foster home." Greg said.

'You have no idea.' Sara thought as they walked up the side walk, meeting Brass half way up.

"Hey." Nick said.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a tough one." Brass said.

Nick only nodded his head.

Brass knocked on the door.

A young girl answered. She looked about 13 or so. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Nick thought she might be half Mexican.

"Is Rebecca Moorland here?" He asked.

"Yeah hold on one sec." She said closing the door again.

A few seconds later the door open and a woman around 30 opened the door.

She was about Sara's height with long blonde hair, that was pulled back. Sara thought she looked very tired.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca. Are you here about Logan?" She asked concern evident in her voice.

"Yes ma'am. We're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Do you mind if we come in?" Nick said.

They walked into the living room, the girl who answered the door sat on the couch, along with a little girl who looked about 7.

"We just have a few questions." Brass said.

"Sure. Um sorry about the mess." Rebecca said, motioning to the floor. "It's been pretty crazy around here. Especially with what's happened."

"Do you mind if we have a look at his room?" Sara asked, not wanting to stick around for the questions.

"Yeah that's fine. Elena, could you show them up to his room. Take Sophie with you." Rebecca said to the girl.

She only nodded and headed up the stairs.

Greg and Sara followed, while Nick stayed behind.

"This is it." Elena said, Sophie by her side.

"So are you two sisters?" Greg asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I see your badge?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie!" Elena said giving her a look.

Greg smiled. "How about a magic trick?"

Sophie's face lit up with excitement as she shook her head.

Sara saw Greg reach into his pocket and grab a quarter.

"Ready?" Greg asked, getting down on his knees.

"Yes." Sophie said smiling.

Greg opened his hand to show her nothing was there, he then reached behind her ear and pulled the quarter out.

Sophie squealed with excitement.

"Okay now my friend and I have to go to work okay?" He said getting up.

"If you need any thing we'll be across the hall." Elena said.

"Thanks." Sara said as they headed into the room.

Sara sighed.

Logan Hall was 10 years old and missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! Love em! But please please please review again! The more reviews I get the faster I'll post the next chapter! lol Anyway on with the reading, enjoy!**

** kj**

**Disclaimer - Not mine**

CHAPTER 2 - Issues - Sick Puppies

Sara looked around the room. The floor was covered with various toys and things. A bed was in the corner of the small room, a desk at the end of it. A small dresser across from it.

"This look's like my room." Greg said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sara didn't say anything. She walked over to the desk and started looking at the different items on it.

"So what exactly are we looking for here?" Greg asked, looking around the small room.

"Anything that will help us find him." Sara said.

"Like what?" Greg asked a smile on his face.

Sara sighed.

"Sorry." Greg said. "I'll try and be serious now."

At that Sara did smile a little. "Hey look at this." She said holding a photo.

Greg peered over her shoulder. "Looks like his parents."

"Yeah and he looks happy." Sara said looking at the little boys face. "What did the report say about him?"

"Yeah since someone was asleep." Greg said nudging her.

Sara smiled. "Okay so call it for me."

"Okay, well it said that he never showed up at school, so my guess is that he was abducted on his way there. Foster mom said he takes the same route everyday. Who ever took him could have been watching him for a couple days." Greg said. "Or he's not missing at all; he just ran away, I mean the kid is in a foster home."

"Okay, how do you support you running away theory?" Sara asked. "His pillow and blanket are still here. What 10 year old kid would leave with out them? And where would he go?"

"Um well, he could have been mad about something and just decided to leave?"

"Greg we're talking about a 10 year old kid who has no money though. Would he really risk just leaving? Good thought though." Sara said.

"Thanks."

"So what did the report say about his parents?" Sara asked, looking around.

"It said that the mom died in a car accident 4 years ago. He'd been living with his grandmother, but she passed away 2 weeks ago and that's when he came here."

"What did it say about the father?"

"Said he fell off the grid after Logan was born. No one has seen him since."

Sara took a couple of photos.

"Did you ever run away from home?" Greg asked.

"Um yeah a couple times." Sara said. "I'm gonna go get his tooth brush, for DNA. I'll meet you downstairs." She said darting out of the room before he could ask any more questions.

"Okay. I'll just take a few more photos and then we can go. I'll get the tooth brush Greg you just stay here looking for anything. Like what!" Greg said to himself alone in the room.

"Do you always talk to your self?"

The voice startled Greg. He turned around. Elena and Sophie stood in the door way.

"Um no, no I don't." Greg said blushing a little from embarrassment.

Sophie giggled and then ran downstairs, her sister followed shortly after.

On her way looking for the bathroom she ran into Elena and Sophie. She asked which tooth brush was Logan's; she said it was the only boy-ish looking one.

Sara found the bathroom easily in the small house. Sure enough, Logan's was the only boy looking one. His was blue, while the other 3 where pink and purple.

Sara put it in an evidence bag. She leaned up against the wall, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes.

She knew she would not sleep well tonight, because nightmares would haunt her dreams. She wondered why Grissom had put her on this case. He knew about her past. But she had also told him not to treat her any differently with what cases he put her on.

Sara opened her eyes and headed down stairs.

Nick and Brass where still in the living room talking to Rebecca. She saw Greg with Sophie and Elena. She smiled. He was showing Sophie what was in his kit.

"Thank you Miss. Moorland, we'll let you know the minute we find something." Nick said.

"Thank you. If there's anything else I can help you with please just let me know. I'll be happy to help."

Nick nodded and headed out, Brass, Sara and Greg following him.

"So what did she say?" Sara asked once they where outside.

"Not very much, same as her report." Brass said. "She did say to talk to her neighbor across the street. I guess she's always watching the kids."

"I'll wait in the car." Greg said.

"Okay." Nick said tossing him the keys.

So the 3 of them headed across the street. Brass knocked on the door.

He was about to knock again, when no one had answered in a few minutes, when the door opened.

"What?" An elderly woman asked.

"Ms. Lundy?" Brass asked. "We're here to ask you a few questions about your neighbors across the street." He said showing her his badge.

"Those good for nothing foster kids?" She asked staring at Brass. "What did they do?"

"A little boy, Logan is missing. We where just wondering if you saw anything yesterday morning?" Nick said.

"Well then I hope he never comes back." She said angrily. "There always ringing my doorbell and running away. So why waste you time on them, you don't get anything in return except losing your money cause you spent it one them. Their always hungry and want the latest thing. It's no wonder their parents give them up. If you ask me foster kids are a waste of time, they all end up in jail or dead, anyways."

"Well then it's a good thing no one asked you." Sara said her voice cold and hollow.

The woman stared at her. "Well then if you think they aren't prove me wrong. Tell me one foster kid you grew up to be something. One who didn't get hooked on drugs or end up dead. Well you can't. I was a foster mom and none of them even said thank you. Now 4 are dead and the other's I don't even know." She said and then slammed the door in their face.

Sara didn't even blink.

Brass and Nick looked at her. "You okay Sara?" Nick asked softly.

Sara smiled sarcastically. "Perfect."

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here is another chapter. Thanks for the reviews but I was a little upset because I only got 4. Now when I can see that 70 people viewed the chapter but only 4 commented, that just doesn't make me a happy writer. So please if you read it, review it. I love getting them. But alas that will not stop me from posting more chapters because I can't just stop a story just because. So that's about it, but please review. Really. I mean it...Enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer - Not mine..**

CHAPTER 3 - Easier To Run - Linkin Park

"I don't believe that." Brass said.

'Neither do I.' Sara thought.

Sara didn't look either of them in the eye. "Let's just get back to the lab." Sara said as she started walking toward the SUV.

Nick and Brass looked at each other.

"I'll let you know if we find anything." Nick said.

"Let me know if you find out what's up with Sara. I'll give Grissom a call too." Brass said as he started walking towards his car.

Nick sighed and went over to the SUV.

Sara was sitting in the passenger seat. Greg sat silently in the back.

Nick cautiously looked over at Sara. She looked just looked out the window and didn't say anything.

"Sara-" Nick began.

"Just drop it okay." Sara said pulling out her iPod.

"Okay." Nick said, not wanting to, but not wanting to upset Sara anymore.

Sara put her sunglasses back on and closed her eyes. She put her iPod on Nine Inch Nails, listing to it as the cars drove past them.

She looked at her watch, 10:40am.

She felt bad for her outburst, but she couldn't help it. She could not stand one more minute of listening to what that woman had to say.

She had made it. She didn't end up in jail; she was the one who put them in jail. Now she really wished she was out in the desert with Catherine and Grissom, anywhere but here.

Sara wanted so badly to just tell Nick and Greg about her past, but it was far to complicated to do that. She hated keeping secrets from them, but she didn't want them to feel sorry for her either. All she wanted was for them to know about it, she didn't want to be babied because of it. She had lived with her past long enough; she could take care of herself.

When Abby was here, Sara had told Grissom she was going to tell the team about her past. But every time she said she'd do it, she'd back out at the last minute. Sara could tell Grissom was getting frustrated with her. She could see how he would.

But no matter what she did Grissom would be there to comfort her. That's what she loved about him, no matter what she did, he'd be mad for a while but then he would be fine, giving her his hand to hold.

On the way back to the lab that was all Sara thought about. She decided when this case was over, she'd tell them. Everything.

She would talk to Grissom tonight and tell him everything that happened that day. She knew he would agree with whatever she decided to do, but she always asked liked to tell him first.

As Nick pulled into the lab Sara turned off her iPod. "I'm sorry Nick; it's just that she was really starting to get on my nerves."

Nick smiled at her. "I understand she was getting on mine too."

Sara smiled at him.

"You might want give an explanation to Brass, he was worried about you too." Nick said as her turned off the engine.

"I will." Sara said getting out.

"I'll get the evidence." Greg said.

"I'll help you." Nick said.

Sara had to smile at that. She knew Greg just wanted to find out what happened.

"Meet you in there."

As Sara headed into the lab her cell phone started to ring. 'Grissom.'

"Hey" She answered.

"Hey, are you at the lab yet?" He asked.

"Yeah just got here what's up?" Sara said.

"Could you come to my office?"

Sara hated it when he answered her question with another question. "Sure. See you in a few."

"Okay." Grissom said hanging up.

Sara headed towards Grissom's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Grissom said.

Sara opened the door. Grissom sat behind his desk. Sara closed the door behind her.

Grissom just looked at her.

"So I'm guessing you heard what happened?"

He nodded his head.

"Come here Sara." Grissom said standing up.

Sara did what he said.

They stood there staring at each other for a moment.

"I'm so sorry Sara." Grissom said softly. "I never should have put you on that case."

Sara closed her eyes. "Don't you dare take me off this case now." She said softly, her voice quivering.

"It's just that lady. She-" Sara said.

She could feel the tears coming.

"Shhh." Grissom said, putting a finger on her lips.

A tear rolled down her cheek. He brought his hand up and wiped it away.

Grissom pulled Sara close to him. She cried into his shoulder. Grissom just held her tighter. Neither of them wanting to let go.

Once the tears had stopped, Grissom took Sara by the hand and led her to the couch.

"He's 10 years old Griss." Sara said. "10 years old. His mother was killed in a car accident, his dad is just gone. And this woman, thinking every foster kid is just garbage waiting to be taken out. She reminded me off things I spent years trying to forget. Just the way she talked, what she said. I've heard it so many times before. She brought back memories I wish I didn't have. You know it's easy to just forget. You tell yourself to believe that everything is fine, just so you can do it all over again the next day. You think you're the only one. You get your mind set that their is no one out there who under stands you for you. You pretend that you belong there. If I could go back and just open my eyes to what was really happening. I want to let it go and never look back, but I can't. I want to retrace every wrong move that I made and just..."

"Sara..." Grissom said.

Sara moved closer to Grissom and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Gil."

"Your being to hard on yourself. You need to relax and just breathe." He said.

Sara smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"I don't hear you breathing." Griss said after a few moments of silence.

Sara looked up at him and laughed.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He said kissing her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry it's taken me a while to update. Life has just been a soap opera the past few days. Not fun. Trust me. Anyway thanks for the reviews. Don't forget to review this one to, thanks**

** KJ**

CHAPTER 4 - Starlight - Muse

Sara woke up and found herself in Grissom's office on the couch. Grissom sat at his desk looking over paper work.

He smiled when he saw she was awake.

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

Grissom looked at his watch. "1 o'clock."

Sara sighed and let her head fall back into the couch.

Grissom smiled. "I told Nick and Greg you where taking a break. They took care of everything for you."

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight. We haven't in a while so." Grissom said.

"Sure. Where would you like to go?" Sara asked.

"How about a place we haven't been?"

"Sure."

"Good. I'll find us a place. Why don't you just go home Sara?"

"Me go home? Before shift is over. I don't think so. Greg would probably pass out from shock. Don't want to do that to the poor guy." Sara said getting up.

Grissom smiled.

"I'm gonna go see what they have on our case. How did it go in the desert?"

"Oh fine. It ended up the kids who called it in where just having fun. It ended up being a dummy."

Sara smiled and kissed him. "See you in a while."

"Okay." Grissom said, going back to his paper work when Sara left.

Sara walked down the halls of the lab looking for Nick and Greg. She entered the break room to find Catherine.

"Hey Sara." Cath said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Hey. Have you seen Nick or Greg?" Sara asked.

"Um I think they went for lunch. They told me to tell you that they hit a dead end in your case." Catherine said.

"Great." Sara sighed and sat down across from Catherine.

"So how's Abby?" Cath asked.

"Isn't Lindsay taking to her?"

"Yeah she is, but I barley see her anymore." Catherine said.

"Oh. Well she's doing okay." Sara said.

"You okay Sara?" Catherine asked after a few moments of silence.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking." Sara said.

"What about?"

"Oh um Abby. Just about her family and thing that are going on." Sara said.

"Ah. Is her family okay?"

"Look I don't want to be rude, but I don't really know if she wants me talking about it." Sara said.

Catherine smiled. "I understand...Well I think I'm gonna go. Did Grissom tell you about our case?"

"Yeah."

"We drove out to the desert for a dummy!" Catherine said. "I could have been home sleeping!"

Sara smiled. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, bye." Catherine said heading out.

A few moments later Grissom came in. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. So where are we going?"

"You'll see." Grissom said smirking.

"So do I need to dress up?" She asked.

Grissom looked at her. "Well your always beautiful to me, but in public you might want to change."

Sara whacked him on the arm. "You might want to change to mister. You have way to many creases in your shirt to look presentable."

"Then I guess we'll be going home first." Grissom said.

"Good then we can see Hank. I'm sure he's hungry." Sara said.

Grissom nodded and opened the door to the parking lot for Sara.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anything for you, my dear."

Sara blushed when Grissom kissed her.

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so sorry it took me a while to update. Things haven't been going to good at my house the past few weeks so..Anyways thanks for the reviews. I'll post another chapter tomorrow! Enjoy**

CHAPTER 5 – The Way You Look Tonight – Frank Sinatra

On the way to Grissom's place, neither of them said anything. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It's just that neither of them had anything to say.

"So what should I wear?" Sara asked as they pulled into the drive way.

"Something casual. Not to dressy." He said getting out.

"Would you just tell me where we are going?" Sara said walking into the living room.

Hank came running over, tail wagging and tongue out.

"No." Grissom said smiling.

Sara gave him a look and then headed up stairs.

She looked in her closet. 'Okay so something nice but casual.' She thought.

Sara finally decided and a dark pair of blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a forest green jacket. She went over to the closet and pulled out her black knee hi boots. Sara then went over to the dresser and put on her butterfly necklace.

She wanted to put on her engagement ring but couldn't find it. She figured Grissom had it out to polish it again. She smiled at the thought. One time when she could not find it she started freaking out, but when she asked Grissom he said he just had it out to look at it. He did that a lot. One time Sara asked him why. He said to remind himself that this was not a dream. He really was engaged to the woman of his dreams.

She then went in search of her earrings. She finally found the pair she was looking for. She went into the restroom to but on some make up quick and make sure her hair looked presentable.

She then headed down stairs. Grissom was sitting at the table doing the daily crossword puzzle.

"You are going to change right?" She asked going over to the fridge and getter herself a glass of water.

"Yes I am." Grissom said not looking at her.

"So is what I have on okay?" She asked.

"It's perfect." Grissom said getting up, crossword puzzle in hand.

Sara smiled as he headed up the stairs.

Hank came running over to her. "You know he didn't even look at me?" Sara said scratching his head, smiling.

A few moments' later Grissom came down the stairs. He was wearing his average black pants with a blue shirt Sara had gotten him for his birthday last year.

"So are you ready?" Grissom asked, finally looking at Sara.

"Yeah." She said smiling at the look on Grissom's face.

"See ya later Hank." Sara said scratching him on the head.

Again, Grissom opened the car door for Sara.

She gave him a skeptical look and said thank you.

He only smiled.

"So you still won't tell me where we are going will you?" Sara asked.

"No. Put this over your eyes." Grissom said handing her a bandana.

"What?" She asked glaring at him.

"Just trust me. Put it over your eyes." Grissom said smiling.

Sara sighed, but did it.

About 15 minutes later the car came to a stop.

"Can I take this off now?" Sara asked.

"You need to learn to be patient my dear." Grissom said getting out of the car.

"I'll take that as a no." Sara said under her breathe.

Grissom opened Sara's door. He took her hand and led her away from the car.

Sara listened. It sounded like they where at an amusement park.

"Are we where I think we are?" She asked.

"That depends on where you think we are." Grissom said.

Grissom led her up 3 steps.

"Ha! I know where we are!" Sara said. "So much for you big surprise."

"But it's not over yet." Grissom said kissing her and taking off the blind fold.

The rode the roller costar twice and then Grissom took Sara's hand and led her to the car.

Grissom took the blind fold again and tied it around Sara's head, once she was in the car.

"So I'm guessing you still won't tell me were we're going will you?" Sara asked.

Grissom was smiling, Sara could tell by the sound of his voice.

"You'll just have to wait." He said.

This drive was about a half hour. Sara began to wonder where the heck they where going.

Finally the car slowed to a stop.

"Keep it on. I'll be right back." Grissom said getting out.

"Okay." Sara said to an empty car. She sighed.

It felt like she had been waiting forever until her car door opened.

Grissom took her hand, without saying a word.

Sara felt the wind on her face. 'Were are we?' She thought.

She could hear other people around, but still off in the dissentience.

Grissom moved behind Sara and took the blind fold off.

Sara looked around.

There we're other couples sitting on the lawn. Sara looked down; there was a blanket with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She looked at Grissom.

He only smiled at her. He took her hand and sat down on the blanket. He poured wine into each glass and handed one to her.

Sara began to talk but Grissom cut her off. "Shhh....It's starting." He whispered in her ear.

Sara followed Grissom's gaze. There was a big white screen projecting an old black and white movie.

The title said 'Gone With The Wind'.

Sara smiled and scooted closer to Grissom.

They watched the movie; Grissom leaned against a tree and Sara then leaned against him.

After the movie had ended Grissom told Sara for them to wait a little until people left so wouldn't get stuck in a crowd.

After about 10 minutes Grissom received a phone call, he answered and only said 'Okay'. Sara wonder what it was about.

"Okay I think we can go now." Grissom said getting up, he helped Sara up too.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Oh wrong number." He said.

"You know you're not a very good liar." Sara said looking at him.

"I don't have to be for much longer." He said.

Sara noticed some people walking toward them out of the corner of her eye.

When she looked over, she was met with the smiling faces of Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Brass, Wendy, and even Hodges.

So looked back at Grissom.

He was down on one knee. Her hand in his.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the screen change. It now read 'Sara Sidle, will you marry me."

Sara couldn't believe her eyes. She looked from Grissom to the screen to the team and then back to Grissom.

Grissom had a huge grin on his face.

"Sara Sidle, will you be mine for the rest of out lives? Will you love me until the day I die? Until the ends of time? I love with all of my heart and more."

Sara's mouth hung open, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"

Sara smiled. "Yes!" She said finding her voice. "Yes of course!"

Grissom reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He then placed it on her finger.

He stood up and kissed her passionately.

Cheers and clapping erupted from the team. Warrick and Nick each popped a bottle of champagne.

But none of that mattered. Grissom and Sara were engaged, for the second time, but now it was official.

Soon Sara would be his, until the end of time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, told you I was gonna update today! :) Anyway it is kind of a short chapter so I'm gonna try and post another one on Friday cause I'll be going out of town on the weekend. Thanks for the reviews! And please review again for this one! Thanks.**

** Kj**

CHAPTER 6 - Falling Down - Duran Duran

Grissom spent the rest of the day with everyone, having a good time. Grissom and Sara were happy that they where finally out in the open, even thought no one knew that they where engaged before.

Around 10 they all decided to go home since they had to work that night. Grissom dropped Sara off at home and then headed to the lab to get some paper work done before shift.

Sara went inside and fed Hank who was happily waiting by the door. She then decided to check her e-mail to see if Abby had e-mailed her back.

Sure enough she had. It was a long e-mail too. It read-

'Hey Sara,

I was so happy to hear back from you. I guess I'm doing okay. I always seem to find something else wrong with my life though. If it's not one thing it's another. My parents don't fight as much now which is very nice, but now they seem to ignore me even more. Last week I skipped a day of school and neither of my parents noticed. So I just did all the work the next day anyway. It just bugged the heck out of me that no one noticed.

Then the other day I was telling my parents that I was a little mad at my sister, because I had cleaned our room and then she cam home and it was a mess again. Yesterday I found out from my sister that both of my parents had told her what I said. I feel like I can't trust them anymore. And that sucks feeling like you can't trust your parents. I get so sick of my sister complaining about how her friends act. And then she comes to me expecting advice that I can't give her. Then she complains all the time that she's tired. It's like well if you won't stay up until 1'o clock in the morning then that won't happen.

This summer my sister is going on a mission trip. Everyone says I'm gonna be next. But what if I'm not? I don't want to be my sister. I want to be me. I'm not into history and English in school. I'm not into other cultures. I'm not outgoing. I'm quiet and shy. I like science and writing. I listen to hard core rock and some happy stuff. I'm happy (sometimes) sitting in the house all day. I just want people to get that I'm not her.

I'm nervous with how my dad is going to act when she's gone this summer. I have a feeling that my parents might fight again. My dad might expect more out of me. My mom will be a nervous wreck, I'm sure. If he asks me to do something, if it's not done within an hour or so, he bites my head off. Sometime I won't do it just to bug him. I know I shouldn't, but I do.

My mom is a whole different story. She hate's me spending so much time on the computer chatting with my friends. But she doesn't get how much they mean to me. Even though I'm probably never meet them, because there are at least a few state's between us. I do have to admit that having a friend down the block would be nice. They are so nice though. They tell me it's good to let this stuff out and that anytime I need to talk that they are there, and I know that. But I'm not good at talking. I'm good at doing this. Writing.

As you know I'm really into music and one song by Anna Nalik, it fit's me perfectly. She says 'If I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me threatening the life it belongs to'. That is so true for me. You would not believe how good I feel now that I'm actually talking about this stuff. I guess I'm selfish. I still want someone who I can call or go and see anytime.

But you know last week a couple day's I didn't even leave the house. One day I spent 1 and 1/2 hours in my room. And that sucks. And you know the truth is...I'm used to it.

Okay so enough about me and my complaining. And sorry to burden you with all this. Now about you! How are you? How are things with you and Grissom going? Tell the team I say hello. Hope you are doing well.

Love Abby'

Sara stared at the computer screen. She didn't know what to say to her. Abby was right. All her friends where miles away from her. Sara wanted to help but the truth was, she couldn't. But then she got the perfect idea.

Then her cell phone rang.

"Hey Griss, what's up?" Sara asked, feeling better now that she had a plan to help Abby.

"I think you're gonna want to see this..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. So I'll be gone over the weekend so here's an update! :) Hope you like it and please, please, please review! Enjoy**

CHAPTER 7 - Father Of Mine - Everclear

"Why what's up?" Sara asked getting up to get her coat.

"It's with your case, the missing boy." Grissom said.

"Okay, I'm on my way. See you in a few." Sara said heading out the door.

"Okay." Grissom said hanging up.

Sara got into her Toyota and headed for the lab.

When she got there Nick was just in.

"Hey did Grissom tell you what this was about?" Nick asked opening the door for her.

"Nope. We'll see soon enough." Sara said heading for Grissom's office.

Sara knocked on the door.

"Come in." Grissom said.

Sara and Nick headed inside. Grissom sat behind his desk, a case file in hand.

"So what's up Griss?" Nick asked.

"Logan Hall's father just showed up."

"What?" Sara said her eyes going wide.

"He came in about 10 minutes ago. He's in the break room." Grissom said getting up.

"Why did he come in?" Sara asked, still amazed.

"To report his son missing." Grissom said.

"Wait a minute." Nick said as the three headed to the break room.

"He said he has an idea on who has his son. He wouldn't say anything until you two got here. He said he wanted to talk to whoever was in charge of the case." Grissom said.

The three of the entered the break room. Brass was leaning against the counter. Logan's father sat at the table.

"Are you in charge of my son's case?" He asked.

"Yes we are." Nick said taking a seat next to Sara.

"Look, I went to see my son at school yesterday but he wasn't there. When I got home I found this taped to my door." He said sliding a photo across the counter.

Sara looked at it. It was a picture of Logan. He as blind folded with his hands tied behind his back. It looked like he was in a basement.

"You gotta help me, please." He said with tears in his eyes.

Sara looked at Grissom. "Okay, first you can start by telling us your full name, why Logan was in foster care and who you think did this." She said.

"Sorry, um my name is Charlie Hall. Logan was in foster care because when his mother died I started drinking. I've been sober for 1 year now. I've kept my job, working with construction. I was trying to get Logan back. When I was an alcoholic I fell into the wrong crowd. I started gambling and owed some guys money. When they wanted it back I told them no because I had to save it for Logan. They didn't like that." Charlie said. "Will you help me get my son back?"

Sara looked him in the eye. She believed him.

"We'll do our best." Nick said.

"Do you have any idea where they might have taken Logan?" Grissom asked.

"No. They uh move around a lot." Charlie said.

"Do have their names?" Sara asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, hold on let me get some paper." Nick said getting up. "Okay go ahead." He said sitting back down.

"Danny Galen, he runs the crowd. Ricky Neven and Mark Rolen are the two that are always with him. There may be more I don't know about."

"Thanks, you've been a great help. We'll let you know if we find anything." Nick said getting up.

"Wait, that's it?" Charlie said. "This is my son. I admit I haven't been there for him but I am now. Please, let me help you."

"I'm sorry Mr. Hall, but the best thing you can do right now is let us do our job." Grissom said.

"Sit here, while my son is out there, who knows where? Please let me do something! Anything. I don't want to fell helpless."

"I'm sorry." Nick said walking out with Grissom and Brass.

"Are you coming Sara?" Nick asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, be there in a sec." She said.

Charlie looked at her.

"Okay look. I'm not supposed to do this, but I'm." Sara said. "If I find out anything I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Charlie looked at her amazed. "I won't. This involves my son, I'm not gonna do anything to screw this up."

"Okay. Right now I just need you to try and relax. I'll let you know if we find anything. Until you came here, we had nothing." Sara said getting up.

"Thank you so much." He said.

Sara looked at him and smiled. "Your welcome."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara was walking down the hall in search of Nick, when she heard her name being called.

It was Judy. "Sara you have a visitor, well two." She said.

"Thanks." Sara said. 'Who the heck is it?' She thought heading towards the entrance.

When she rounded the corner she saw Elena and Sophie. She walked over to them.

"What are you two doing here?" Sara asked.

"We came to see if you found out where Logan is." Sophie said.

"We're working very hard on it." Sara said, not knowing what else to say. "How did you two get here?"

"We took the bus." Elena said. "I told Sophie we could call but she wanted to see Greg again. Is he here?"

Sara smiled. "I'll go check."

Sara got up and called Greg.

"Hello Sara." He said.

"Hey Greg, are you at the lab?"

"Yeah why?"

"Sophie wants to see you." Sara said smiling.

"Sophie?"

"Yeah remember you did the magic trick for her."

"Right! She's here?"

"Duh Greg, we're at the entrance."

"Okay on my way." Greg said and then hung up.

"He's coming." Sara said.

Sure enough a few minutes later Greg came walking towards them.

"Hey Sophie." He said getting down on one knee to give her a hug.

She immediately ran into his arms. Sara and Elena laughed.

"Hey you wanna see something really cool?" He asked.

Sophie nodded her head with excitement.

"Okay close your eyes." Greg said. "Make sure there closed tight. Now hold out your hands."

Sophie did and Greg placed a box of chocolate in her hands.

"Okay open your eyes."

Sophie did and a big smile spread across her face.

"Now these are magic chocolates, you know why?"

Sophie shook her head no.

"Because their bugs!" Greg said smiling.

"You didn't get those from Grissom's office did-" Sara began but Greg gave her a look.

"Their bugs!?" Sophie said.

"Mmhmm." Greg said smiling. "You gonna try one?"

"Can I?" She said turning towards her sister.

"Go ahead." Elena said smiling.

Sophie opened the box and took out a chocolate. She picked one up and put it in her mouth.

Her eyes went wide. "I never knew bugs could taste so good!" She said.

**~Review~Review~Review~**

**Please!! Haha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm really very sorry that it's taken me a while to update. Things have been...well just not the greatest. So again very sorry. I'll try and update sooner this time. Enjoy, KJ**

CHAPTER 8 - Hide And Seek - Imogen Heap

Nick walked into the break room to find Sara pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey did you find anything?" She asked.

"No." He said sadly. "We're at a dead end."

"So nothing came up with the names?" She asked.

"Not a thing." Nick said sighing. "These guys are good."

"Maybe not good enough." Sara said a smile growing on her face.

"What are you thinking?" Nick asked.

"Logan's dad said that they had a lot of places that the did busyness right?"

"Right." Nick said still not getting it.

"So we get him to start taking us to these places. Yeah it might take us a while but we may get somewhere." Sara said.

"It's worth a shot." Nick said.

"I'll go get Mr. Hall, you tell Grissom and Brass." Sara said.

"Okay, meet you in the parking lot?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Sara said as they both headed their separate ways.

Sara found Mr. Hall sitting in the reception area. His head in his hands.

"Mr. Hall?" Sara said walking up to him.

He looked up. "Please call me Charlie. Did you find anything?"

"I'm sorry, but no." Sara said. "But you said that you knew of some places that they could have him?"

"Yeah. Why?" Charlie asked.

"Well we'd like you to take us there. It may take us a while, but we'll do anything we can right now." Sara said.

"Okay, when are you going?" He asked.

"Well right now." Sara said.

"Thank you so much Miss Sidle." Charlie said as they started walking towards the parking lot.

Sara only smiled, not really knowing what to say.

A few moments later Grissom, Nick and Brass came out.

"Okay so where's the first place?" Brass asked.

Charlie gave them the address. Brass called for a uniform to meet them there.

Grissom, Sara, Nick and Charlie all rode together while Brass led the way.

They headed into to the older part of Vegas. There where a lot of old run down places.

Finally Brass pulled off to the side of the rode.

"That's it." Charlie said.

They all got out and headed across the street. Brass knocked on the door. When no one answered he had the officer open it. The door swung open easily, creaking as it did.

Sara got a bad feeling that something was not right.

Brass and the officer lead the way followed by Nick, Sara, Charlie and Grissom.

They searched the entire house but found nothing. It looked as though it hadn't been used in a couple years.

"Okay," Brass said putting his gun away. "Where to next."

The next two places they went to, they found nothing. As they pulled up to an old where house, Sara noticed a teddy bear in the garbage.

When Brass opened the metal door, they where met with a horrid smell.

"Decomp." Nick said quietly.

Grissom nodded.

As the others headed in one direction, something caught Sara's attention out of the corner of her eye. It was a door that as moving slightly in the wind. As she drew closer the smell became worse.

As she slowly pushed the door open with her foot, the sight before her made her gasp.

She closed her eye's to stop the tears.

"Um Griss." She said softly, trying to keep her voice calm.

Grissom immediately went to her side. Followed by Nick, Charlie and Brass.

"Damn it!" Nick said turning away and walking out of the wear house. Brass sighed and called it in.

"I'll go get my kit." Grissom said softly, leaving Sara and Charlie.

Sara didn't move. She couldn't. She didn't even blink. She just stood there looking at the tiny body in front of her.

Slowly Charlie walked over to it. Tears falling from his eyes.

The boy's back was turned towards them.

"I'm so sorry." Sara whispered to him as he knelt down next to the body. "I'm so sorry." She said again.

As Charlie looked at the boys face his expression changed.

He looked up at Sara.

"This isn't my son. This isn't Logan."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, sorry it's taken me a while. But only one person reviewed!!! I know more then one person is reading this so please, please, please review it!!! Thanks, KJ**

CHAPTER 9 - Starts With One - Shiny Toy Guns

"What?" Sara asked, not believing what he said.

"This isn't Logan. I know my son's face. I've only had a picture, but I know my son. This is not him." Charlie said rising to his feet.

Sara walked over to the body. Sure enough, the boys face looked nothing like Logan's. He looked a couple years younger. His hair was a light blonde, not the reddish brown Logan's was.

"Griss!" Sara called.

Grissom, Nick and Brass all came running.

Sara had to smile a little at that. But soon her mind was brought back to what was lying in front of her.

"This isn't Logan." She said.

Nick looked like he was just told the world was flat. Grissom's eyebrow furrowed like when he tried to solve a crossword.

"What?" Brass said.

"This isn't Logan." Charlie said, now standing away from the body.

"Are you sure?" Grissom asked.

Charlie and Sara nodded.

"It look's nothing like the picture we have." Sara said getting up.

"Okay, Brass take Mr. Hall back to the station. We'll stay here and process the scene. Nick call Greg and tell him to start looking at missing persons." Grissom said.

"We're looking for a boy between the ages of 7 and 11, blonde hair, about 3 feet tall." Sara added looking at the body.

Even though she was relived that this was not Logan, it was still someone's son.

Grissom handed her the camera. "I'm going to call David." Grissom said taking a few steps out of the room.

Sara nodded even though his back was to her now.

She started snapping photos.

The boys clothes looked fairly new but with the dirt that covered them it was hard to tell.

As Sara examined the body, she didn't see anything. She couldn't find any form of trace evidence on him. No hairs or fibers. Absolutely nothing.

She sighed looking at his face. He was so young. So small.

Sara closed her eyes.

"You alright?" Grissom asked putting a hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Um yeah, yeah fine." She said taking a couple more photos. "I'm uh gonna go take some photos outside, see if I can get any tire treads."

"Okay, I'll stay here until David comes." Grissom said. "Sara..."

"Yeah?" She asked turning around.

She new the question he was going to ask.

"I'm fine. I just need some fresh air, that's all." Sara said giving him one of her famous smiles.

Grissom nodded as she walked out.

She walked around the whole wear house. There was nothing. She figured because of the wind there wouldn't be anything left anyway, but she still looked.

Sara walked around to the back of the wear house again. She leaned her back against the wall. The sun on her face felt good. She could hear David pulling up.

Images of Logan and the little boy flooded her mind. She closed her eyes trying to block them out.

She pictured Logan with his dad and the park playing catch. Charlie picking him up from school.

"Where are you?" She whispered softly, whishing to hear an answer from something.

It never came.

Sara rubbed her neck and then headed back around to the front to find Grissom.

"Hey Sara." David said closing up the back of the van.

"Hey." She said softly.

He gave her a weak smile. "I'll see you back at the lab then."

"Yeah, see you." She said giving him a small smile.

Sara found Grissom at the other end of the wear house.

"Find anything?" She asked.

"No. You?"

"Nothing at all." Sara said sighing. "So um how are we getting back to the lab? Brass left with Charlie and Nick took the suv."

Grissom smiled. "I called Nick, he's on his way back."

"So I got an e-mail from Abby." Sara said.

"Oh really, how is she doing?" Grissom asked.

"Not that good." Sara said looking at the floor. "I see so much of myself in her."

"Well that can be a good thing." Grissom said, getting a small smile from Sara.

"I've been thinking."

"Uh oh." Grissom said.

Sara glared at him but continued. "It sounds like she needs to get away from life for a little while."

"Okay..."

"I want her to come out for the wedding Griss." Sara said looking him in the eye.

"Okay. Once we set the date I'll get the tickets."

"Really?" Sara asked a little taken aback.

"Really, really."

Sara smiled. "Okay then."

"Okay." Grissom said smiling back at her.

"So what do you think happened here?" Sara asked looking around.

"To tell you the truth I don't really know." Grissom said looking at Sara. "What are your thinking?"

"That Logan is still out there." She said softly. "That we may be going after the wrong person. Maybe the guys Charlie is thinking about don't have Logan at all. Maybe we have a serial killer on our hands...I don't know what I'm thinking."

Grissom smiled at her softly.

His smile then slowly faded. "I was thinking the same thing."

"What thing. I was thinking about a lot of stuff."

"That we may have a serial killer. They start with one and then there's no stopping them...I just hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me too." Sara said softly.

**Please REVIEW!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, so here's another chapter. I have beta now so thanks so much to melody425. Please review! Enjoy**

CHAPTER 10 - Into The Ocean - Blue October

Don't Stay - Linkin Park

Abby's journal -

You know, sometimes life just sucks. For lack of a better word, it just plain  
sucks.

You're going along the road, your life is good. Yeah there are a few things  
to complain about, a couple bumps here and there, but over all it's pretty  
good.

Then 'BOOM'. Before you know it you're down, flat on your face. And you  
can't get up. You try, but something is pushing you down again and no matter  
how strong you are, you can't get up.

When you're finally up on your own two feet again, you're bruised and  
broken. It takes time to heal and when you're close to being 100% better you  
fall off the side of the cliff, right into the ocean.

One big problem: You can't swim.

So you float there for a couple of days analyzing your life and thinking of  
ways to change it.

Every once in a while you cry out for help, but no one comes and you start to  
sink.

A couple of times you can even feel the bottom of the ocean at your feet.

But somehow you make it to the top and you can feel the sun on your face.

Someone throws you a life vest, but it's off in the distance and the closer  
you get to it the farther away it seems to be and you're slowly running out  
of strength.

When you make it to the life vest and you're sitting on the deck of the  
boat that saved you, someone yells abandon ship.

It's starting to sink.

One way or another, life gets you.

Before you know it, your life is like a bad dream and you can't seem to wake  
up.

You feel like you want to die. You feel like giving up and that scares you  
even more.

Sometimes the thing that pushes you down and over the edge of the cliff, the  
thing that puts a hole in your ship, is the thing you're fighting to keep.

The thing that you're fighting for.

For me, it's family.

You think it would be easier if you weren't even alive. Sometimes I hate  
them and just want to end everything, but it's because of them that I can't.

I love them more than I'm mad at them. Some of the thoughts that go through  
my head scare the ** out of me.

Would it be easier if I wasn't here?

Do they really know me?

Do they really see me?

Am I just another thing to think about?

Do I matter?

But the thing is, I know the answer to all of those.

Yeah it might be easier if I wasn't here, but they love me and they want me  
here.

Well, at least I like to think they do.

They do know and see me, just not the real me because I don't show them.

Yeah I am another thing to think about, but I'm family to think about, not  
just a something.

Yes, I do matter, I'm the one that doesn't think I do.

Yesterday, Liz (Abby's sister) got her acceptance letter for the mission  
trip.

Mom asked me where I wanted to go. I said I didn't know, so she asked if I  
wanted to go on a mission trip. I said maybe, and then she seemed disappointed  
in me.

I felt like yelling at her, "I'm not my sister and I never will be! I'm my  
own person!"

Throughout the day she kept talking about Liz and the trip. She said she  
didn't want me to feel left out or like she was favoring Liz over me.

A little late for that when you can't stop talking about it.

I need them to notice me, that's all I want. But I know if they do, I'll want  
them to leave me alone.

I hate not knowing how I feel or what I want.

The other day mom and I were talking about me driving soon. I can tell she  
doesn't want me driving yet.

I think she was trying to discourage me, but it didn't work.

She said that I wouldn't be able to drive anyone besides family for like two  
years anyway.

I asked who would I drive other than them anyway? I was met with silence.

A while ago we were talking about friends or lack there of.

She said she knew I would have friends in college.

Okay, that's two years from now. Two years is a long time to wait.

And then she had to go and add, you won't have as many friends as your  
sister, but you'll have some.

Oh, thanks mom for making me feel worse then before.

But at the end of the day, I still give her a kiss and hug good night.

Sometimes I don't really want to, but I do.

Sometimes I want to tell her my secrets. But I don't because I'm afraid of  
what she will think of me after.

I shouldn't be afraid to tell my mom stuff, and yet I still am. Some stuff  
I'll never tell her.

I hate keeping secrets from my own family, but I do.

Writing feels so natural to me. It's so easy.

Last week I wrote this -

You wonder

It's been one of those days,  
when you stare out the window at the foggy haze,  
you don't know what to do,  
so you do nothing,  
your mind wonders from place to place,  
you waste so many of your days,  
you wonder how your life has become this,  
you wonder how much fun you have missed,  
no one knows you for you,  
sometimes you wonder if you even know yourself,  
you don't do much of anything,  
you barely leave your house,  
you wonder if you'll ever have a life  
filled with friends and love,  
but for now you'll sit tight,  
just wasting the daylight,  
watching time go by.

I don't know if it's any good, but I like it.

So there are some of my secrets, some of my thoughts on life.

For once I can't think of anything else to write. That surprises me.  
Normally, I can sit and write 5 pages, but I guess today it was only about 4.  
So, until the next time I need to write about life or whatever is on my mind.

Abby

**Please review!! Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love them!!! Also I wanna thank my beta melody425. So here is another chapter, the next one is ready to go whenever so I'm hopeing to post it on monday!! **

**KJ**

CHAPTER 11 - Are You With Me? - Vaux

Nick came in about 15 minutes later. That time was spent in silence by  
Grissom and Sara. It was a comfortable silence though.

"So did you get anything?" Sara asked getting in the back seat.

"Well, evidence wise, nothing. No hairs or fibers or any other form of trace  
evidence. But Greg did find three boys matching the description." Nick said as  
they headed back to the lab.

"Has Robbins started the autopsy yet?" Sara asked, looking out the window.

"He was just about to when I came to pick you two up." Nick said, looking at  
her in the rear view mirror.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Huh?" Sara said looking at him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking, that's all."

"Okay just making sure." Nick said, giving her a brotherly smile.

Grissom turned to look at Sara.

She didn't look herself. Her hair was a little frizzy, her eyes had dark  
circles under them, and over all she looked lost. The look on her face was  
blank, showing no emotion at all.

The ride was spent in silence. Nick didn't like it. With his family you  
always wanted it, but right now he needed something to listen too. After  
about 10 minutes he turned on the radio.

He regretted it right when he hit the button. On the way to pick Grissom and  
Sara up he had had it on and had turned it up loud.

Carrie Underwood's voice blasted out of the speakers.

Nick almost went off the road trying to turn it off, his cheeks turning  
bright red.

When Nick finally composed himself, he looked over at Grissom. He didn't even  
know how to explain the look on his face. It was somewhere in between mad,  
surprised, and smiling.

He then looked back at Sara. She was smiling her famous smile.

"Did you have fun on the way here Nicky?" Sara asked, a sparkle in her eye.

He could only nod his head.

"You can turn it on if you want to Nick. Just please, not so loud."  
Grissom said, giving him an amused look.

And so Nick was happy, but now he had to work on keeping himself from singing  
along.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once back at the lab, Sara, Nick, and Grissom went off to autopsy to see if  
Doc Robbins was done.

Sure enough, he was.

"I was just about to call you." He said as they walked in the door.

"Hey SuperDave." Nick said.

"Hey guys, hello Sara." David said, giving her a small smile.

"Hey David." She said.

"What have you got Doc?" Nick asked.

"Well, your John Doe is about 8 years old."

Sara looked away. Grissom noticed and slowly took her hand in his. She turned  
and looked at him.

He smiled sofly at her.

"TOD?" Grissom asked, focusing back on the case.

"About 4 days ago. Cause of death was strangulation. There's not much more I  
can tell you." Robbins said.

"So, if TOD was 4 days ago, that means he was taken before Logan." Sara  
said.

"So Griss, do we have a serial killer?" Nick asked.

"Maybe. We'll have to find out who he is first and then talk to his parents."  
Grissom said. "Thanks Doc."

As the three headed out of autopsy, Greg came towards them.

"Hey I was looking for you three. I got a positive ID on the vic, Brandon  
Wells. Brass has got the parents coming down." Greg said.

"Okay, meet me in my office in 5 minutes." Grissom said walking away.

"What's up with him?" Greg asked.

"We could have a serial killer." Sara said.

"But Logan isn't dead." Greg said as they headed to the break room for

coffee.

"We don't know that." Nick said.

Sara headed down to Grissom's office before Nick or Greg. She knocked on the  
door softly.

"Come in." Grissom said.

Sara slowly pushed the door open. Grissom looked up from the stake of papers  
in front of him.

He took in her appearance. Her eyes had dark circles around them, her clothes  
were wrinkly, and she looked pale, like she would pass out at any moment.

"I know what you're thinking." Sara said softly, leaning up against the  
door.

Grissom gave her a small smile.

She continued. "You want to take me off the case, don't you?"

Grissom took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Sara, I'm worried about you." He said, raising his head to look at her.

"I want to stay on the case Griss." Sara said. "I want to more then anything  
right now. Please."

"Sara, look at your self. When was the last time you slept or ate  
something?"

"Grissom!" Sara shook her head and turned away from him.

Grissom got up and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to be babied Griss, I just...I want to be there when we find  
Logan." Sara said looking him in the eye.

"Sara, you can stay on the case, but promise me one thing. Don't let this get  
to you. You have to keep an open mind." He said taking his hand and touching  
her cheek.

She closed her eyes at his touch. "I know...." She said softly. "I want to be  
there when we find Logan...dead or alive." Sara added opening her eyes to meet  
Grissom's.

He smiled softly at her. "I love you."

Sara was a little taken aback at his change of subject. She looked at him  
quizzically.

"I love you too." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

Just then someone knocked on the door.

Sara and Grissom quickly pulled apart. "Come in." Grissom said sitting down  
behind his desk.

Nick and Greg came in.

"Hey." Greg said seeing Sara.

She smiled at him.

"Okay, Sara and I are going to talk to Brandon's parents. Nick, I want you to  
go over every piece of evidence we have. Do everything twice if you have to.  
Greg, I want you to go over the names that Mr. Hall gave us; anything you can  
find."

Greg and Nick shook their heads and headed off.

"Okay, let's go make Mr. and Mrs. Wells day a hell of a lot worse." Sara  
said sarcastically.

Grissom didn't say anything as they headed down the hall. She knew he hated  
this part of the job and this type of case, too.

When they arrived at the door of Brass' office, Sara sighed.

"You ready?" Grissom asked.

"No, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Sara said as she opened the door.

"Just remember, I'm right her with you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry!! I know it's way past monday, when I said I was going to update! I'm so sorry! I just started school again this week and some other stuff was going on. So here you go. I hope to have the next one up soon! **

** KJ**

CHAPTER 12 - I'm Not Okay - My Chemical Romance

Grissom and Sara walked in to find Brass sitting behind his desk and a man  
and woman sitting in the two chairs in front of him.

"Is this about Brandon? Did you find him?" Mrs. Wells said, unable to keep  
the anxiousness out of her voice.

"Is he alright?" Mr. Wells asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wells-" Grissom started.

"Please, I'm Mike and this is Kris." He said, giving Grissom a small smile.

"I'm very sorry, but is this your son Brandon?" Grissom asked, taking a photo  
out of his folder.

"Oh, no!" Kris said, tears forming in her eyes within seconds of looking at  
the photo.

"No, this can't be- you, you must have made some mistake." Mike said, looking  
up from the photo, searching Grissom's eyes for anything to tell him this was  
all just some big nightmare.

"Brandon was found today in an old wear house. How long has he been missing?"  
Grissom asked softly.

"Um abo- about 6 days now. He uh he never came home from school and we called  
the teachers and his friends, but no one had seen him." Mike said, tightening  
his grip on his wife's hand.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him take the bus home." Kris said. "I knew he  
was still too young, but he wanted to go with his friends. He said if he  
didn't, he wouldn't be 'one of the guys'." She said smiling a little at the  
memory.

"Have you found out who took him?" Mike asked.

"We're um we're still working on it." Sara said.

Mike turned and looked at Sara. "Please, you have to find out who did this."

"We're doing every thing we can." Brass said.

"Did Brandon know a boy named Logan Hall?" Grissom asked.

The two looked at each other.

"No, I don't think so." Mike said. "Why do you ask?"

"He's missing." Sara said.

"Have you noticed anyone in the neighborhood that has looked suspicious?"  
Grissom asked.

"Look, I'm sorry, but this is just too much right now." Mike said getting up  
along with his wife.

Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Someone else's son is out there, how can you just-"

"Sara. Sara, come on let's go." Grissom quickly cut her off. He placed his  
hand on her back and led her out of the room.

Once they where in his office, Sara broke down and cried. She didn't even try  
to stop the tears from falling.

Grissom held her close, sobs racking her body.

"I'm sorry Gil, I just..."

"Shhh. It's okay Sara." Grissom whispered in her ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara sat in her car in the parking lot. Grissom had told her to go home and  
get some rest.

She wasn't tired at all. She thought about the case. They had nothing. Dead  
ends. No evidence. No leads. Hell, no suspects. The case was cold.

She hated saying that finding Logan alive was well, let's just say the  
chances weren't that good.

'I'm okay, right? I'm holding it together...somewhat. Who the hell am I  
kidding? I'm not okay. I'm not holding myself together. I'm self destructive.  
I'm on the verge of breaking.' Sara thought, leaning her head against the  
steering wheel.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She then searched  
her car for a piece of paper with the phone number she had scribbled down.

After two rings, he answered.

"Charlie, it's Sara."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby sat in her room listening to music, not doing anything really. She was  
home alone again and happy about it.

She was so tired about all the talk about her sister. Her mom wondered what  
Liz would be like when she came back from her mission trip.

She wished she could crawl in a hole and not come out for a while.

'It's okay. Everything will change soon. Liz will leave for a month and  
everything will be good right? Mom will stop talking about how great Liz is  
and how she's doing such a wonderful thing and how she wishes I was more like  
Liz. Okay, so she doesn't say that in so many words, but that's basically it.  
Liz won't be around to talk to me about all her friends and how they are so  
annoying and how much she has to do, and the complaining will stop...Yeah like  
hell that will happen. Mom won't stop talking about Liz because she will be  
gone. Leading up to when Liz leaves, she won't shut up about all the stuff she  
has to do and how little time she has to do it and how she doesn't have  
enough  
money to pay me back, but still goes out with friends for coffee or dinner.  
The complaining will get worse. Dad will talk to me about mom, mom will talk  
to me about dad and I'll just have to listen, cause if I protest, they bite my  
head off for it. Yeah, everything is not okay.'

Abby reached over and turned the sound up on the stereo, trying to drown out  
her own thoughts.


	13. AN: Please read!

Authors Note

Hey everyone. So I know how you all like to have quick updates and truthfully I do too. But unfortunately my beta reader has been busy lately and hasn't gotten around to reading the next few chapters. Which I totally understand, cause hey, we all have a life. So I was wondering, and I wanted to get everyone opinion on this, if you would like to me either continue posting with long waits between chapters or I could delete the story for now, beta read **all** of the chapters, and then repost. That way you can have quick updates. Please let me know what you think. I will do whatever you'd like. I know with long updates between chapters sometimes you lose interest, and I'm one of those people. Thanks,

KJ


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Sorry it has taken me so long (again) to update but life has just been...well not so great. But I will try and update again in a few days or so. And this is not beta read or anything so sorry for any mistakes. Let me know what you think! Enjoy**

**KJ**

CHAPTER 13 - What Have You Done - Within Temptation

Charlie rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He wondered what had woken him up but then realized his phone was ringing.

He quickly pulled him self off the couch and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

'Charlie, it's Sara.'

"Sara!" Charlie said now wide awake. "Did you find Logan?"

'No. We uh we're at a dead end in the case.'

Charlie sighed.

'I'm off the clock right now but I um I was wondering what the other addresses where.'

"Look Miss Sidle-"

'Sara.'

"Sorry, Sara I love my son more then anything in the world but I don't want anything to happen to you. Neither of us knows who has him."

'I'll be fine. I may not even find him, but I can't just sit here and do nothing.'

"Okay, but I'm going with you."

'No. That would be even worse Charlie. You have to trust me. I need to do this alone.'

Charlie thought about it for a moment. "Okay hold one second."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara scribbled down the last address.

"Okay thanks Charlie; I'll let you know if I find anything okay. Bye." Sara hung up the phone and leaned against the seat.

"Oh what am I doing?" She said aloud.

Sara pulled out her keys and stuck them in the ignition.

As she pulled out of the parking lot Cathrine was walking out of the lab. She saw Sara's car and thought she was turning the wrong way to go home.

She then thought that Sara probably had to pick something up from the store or had gone to get some food.

She brushed it off as nothing went inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara kept driving for what felt like hours until she was finally at the fourth place on her list of six.

Again it was an old wear house.

She got out of her car making sure she had her cell phone and gun handy.

As she walked up she got an odd feeling. As she pushed open the door, she called out Las Vegas Police.

Something moved to the right of her. She spun around quickly, her heart pounding.

She lowered her gun. Two cat's where sitting in the corner.

"Damn it." She said under her breathe.

Sara quickly scanned the rest of the wear house but it was empty.

'Off to the next place.' She thought as she got in the suv.

Sara looked at the address. It was out in the desert. It took her about 20 minutes to get there.

As she got closer she noticed there was smoke coming from an old house. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand.

That was it.

She pressed her foot on the gas. When she got close enough she practically jumped out of the car.

"Logan!" She called out but got no answer.

She looked around. All she could see was the road. Nobody else was in sight. It was 30 minutes from the nearest fire station.

"Sh!t!" She said as she headed into the old house, tossing her gun and cell phone to the ground. She knew if she took them with her the metal would melt in the fire.

Within seconds her eye sight got blurry and she started coughing.

"Logan!" She called out but almost choked on her own words.

The flames where almost covering the house now. She could barely see anything.

A house beam fell in front of her and she jumped back, losing her balance and falling to the floor.

She tried to cover her mouth and nose as she got up. Her arm hurt but she ignored the pain.

"Logan?" Sara called out. Still no answer.

She walked deeper into the house.

"Hello?" She called again but the smoke was too much on her voice. She bent over coughing. Her lungs hurt badly.

She would die for a glass of water right now.

She was almost about to give up when she thought she saw something move. Sara quickly ran over.

She crouched down. It was Logan.

His hands where tied tightly behind his back, his feet where also tied together.

"It's gonna be okay." She said to him.

His eyes where closed and his head hung down, but she could see the rise and fall of his chest.

Sara franticly untied the rope. The fire had almost engulfed the whole house.

Once she got the last knot undone, Sara quickly picked Logan up and held him close.

Sara started back. She dodged parts of the falling ceiling. One piece came dangerously close to her.

Her heart was pounding. She kept telling herself it would be okay but she couldn't stop herself from thinking the worst.

Sara finally saw the door but just as she reached it she noticed something she hadn't before.

A gasoline container sat just a few feet from the raging flames.

Sara quickly started for the door again. Now just feet away from the door, she thought she was home free. But she wasn't.

All of a sudden her foot went thru the floor. She cried out in pain as her ankle twisted.

Things started to go black but she fought it off as best she could.

Sara held Logan in one arm and pushed herself up with the other. She quickly made it out the door, even though her foot hurt like hell.

Even though she was out of the house she kept running. Sure enough when she was about 20 feet away the flames over took the entire house. The fire connected with the gasoline.

Sara didn't know how but she fell to the ground, coughing and shaking.

She pushed herself up and brushed the soot from Logan's face as he began to wake up.

"It's going to be okay." Sara said, her voice hoarse

Logan seemed to be okay so Sara just laid down next to him in the dirt. Her breath coming in short gasps.

"I see you made it out with Logan."

Sara sat up. Looking behind her she saw a man pointing a gun at her. She tried to get up but it was no use. Her lungs burned from the smoke and her ankle hurt too much to even move it.

So she sat there helplessly.

Sara looked around and saw that another car was parked next to hers. Another man standing by it, a gun visible under his coat.

"You know it's a pity." The man said. "We'll now have to kill you too." A smile growing on his face.

Sara just looked at him. Now she whished she had her gun. She looked around again. It was about 8 feet away from her.

"There's no point, if you try and get it, you'll just die sooner."

"Who-" Sara started to speak but ended up coughing more.

"Ah smoke has gotten to you hasn't it. Well I'm guessing you where going to ask who I am. I'm Ricky Neven. I'm sure Charlie told you about us. And over by the car is Mark Rolen. I bet you've heard of him too."

Sara cleared her throat. "What about Brandon?" She said but it came out as more of a whisper.

"Oh that other boy. Well you see we sent Mark to get him and well Mark is not the smartest of guys. So he picked up the wrong kid. What can you expect from well Mark. It was a shame having to kill him and all but you know, we couldn't really let him go.

So now I'm gonna go over and talk with Mark. I trust you not to do anything stupid. Ah hello Logan, I'm sure you remember me. We wanted to come back to make sure everything had gone smoothly, I'm glad we did, because your proof that it didn't." He said as he started walking away.

Sara turned and looked at Logan who was now sitting up.

"Hey Logan how are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Okay." He said his voice small and quiet.

"Logan I want you to stay right here okay? Don't move. Everything's going to be fine." Sara said.

He shook his head.

Sara glanced over her shoulder. The two men where talking. Ricky's back was to her and Mark was facing her but it looked like he was much more interested in what Ricky had to say then what she was doing.

'Here we go.' She thought.

Sara pushed herself up painfully and ran over to gun and picked it up.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Mark yelled.

'What does it look like I'm doing a$$hole. I'm saving my own life!' Sara thought as she pointed her gun.

Mark took out his gun and pointed it at her. His first shot he missed, the second was a little to close for comfort.

Sara took her aim and fired.

Mark fell to the ground holding his leg. Sara ran over to him, as best she could, her ankle hurt even more now. She kicked the gun away from him.

"You forgot something."

Sara turned around to find Ricky holding a gun to Logan's head.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." Sara said under her breath.

"Drop the gun he goes free." Ricky said his once pleasant features now dark and angry.

"If I do that you're just going to kill both of us." Sara said taking a few steps closer.

"Is this how you want to die?" He asked her. "In the middle of the desert, trying to save a boy who is going to die anyway. I know I wouldn't want to go out like that."

Sara looked at Logan's face. He didn't even look scared.

"Do you mind if I kill you Logan? Mmm? Do you mind if I kill the pretty lady here who saved you?"

Ricky smiled at her and pushed his gun closer to Logan's head.

Sara knew that it happened fast but to her it felt as if it was in slow motion. Like she wasn't herself. Like she was watching herself do everything.

Ricky pushed the gun harder against Logan's head and smiled.

Sara took her chance. "Logan run!" She yelled.

She raised her gun and fired. The shot sounded so loud. Sara saw Logan duck and cover his head.

Sara looked at Ricky. Blood pooling around him. She dropped the gun and sank to her knees.

This wasn't her. She could never kill anyone. But proof lay right in front of her. Sara looked down at her hands, the gun lying in front of her. Ricky's lifeless body. Logan looked at her but didn't say a word.

"What have I done?" Sara said softly, more to herself then anyone.

A million voices where screaming at her in her head.

'What have you done?'

She wanted the dream to end. To wake up in Grissom's arms, him telling her it was only a dream.

But it wasn't.

Sitting there she realized how much pain she was in. Her eyes stung, her lungs burned, her ankle was already starting to swell and her arms where scraped up pretty good.

She sat there in a daze.

'I found him. He's safe.' She kept thinking over and over. But another thought kept going thru her head and she couldn't get it out.

'I killed someone. I swore I would never take a life.'

Logan crawled over to her and put his arms around her.

Sara looked down at him. This 10 year old boy had been thru so much. "Thank you." He whispered softly.

Sara felt something roll down her cheek. She hadn't even noticed she was crying.

"Can we go home?" He asked looking up at her.

Sara looked at him. "Yeah. We'll go home real soon."

He smiled.

Sara smiled back at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. She got up slowly, she picked Logan up.

"Let's go sit in the car and I'm gonna call you dad and we're going to get some people out her to help us. Okay?" Sara said, wincing every time she took a step.

Logan only nodded his head, his eyes already closing.

Sara finally reached her suv; she opened up the side door and softly put Logan down. She then went and picked up her cell phone. She leaned against the hood of the suv and called an ambulance and fire truck.

Sara called Charlie and told him to meet them at Desert Palm. At first he didn't get what she was saying but then he realized.

'You found Logan?!'

"Yes, and he's okay."

'How can I even thank you Sara?'

She could tell he was smiling. "Just...Be there for your son when he wakes up okay?"

'You can bet on it.' Charlie said. 'See you in a little bit.'

"Okay." Sara said hanging up.

She then dialed the familiar number.

After getting his voice mail she hung up. She then called Cathrine.

'Hello?'

"Hey Cath its Sara." Sara said coughing at the end of her sentence.

'Sara what's wrong are you okay? What happened? Where are you?'

Sara couldn't help but smile a little.

"One thing at a time." She said her voice still scratchy.

She told Cathrine where she was and said she would explain everything when she got there.

Cathrine told Sara not to go anywhere, but was relived when Sara told her that she could hear the sirens.

When Sara said that she could hear Cathrine sighing in relief but then her realizing that sirens meant something had happened.

Cathrine was about to say something else but Sara said bye before she could.

Firefighters arrived first. Two of them came over to check on Logan and her. The other's starting to put out the fire.

They gave Sara and Logan each a blanket and oxygen. The paramedics arriving shortly after.

They went over to Ricky first. They pronounced him dead, but Sara didn't hear them. She looked away drowning out all the commotion.

One paramedic went over to Mark.

"Get a gurney over here!" He yelled.

Sara stared over at them. She had done that. She had caused another human being pain.

Sara looked away trying to get herself together when a paramedic came over to here.

"What's your name ma'am?" He asked helping walk over to the ambulance.

"Sara Sidle." She said hoarsely.

"Okay well I'm going to get you on some oxygen and then check out your ankle okay?"

Sara nodded.

As she sat down on the back of the ambulance she noticed another paramedic bringing Logan over.

Just as Sara was getting her ankle checked out Cathrine arrived.

"Oh my God! Sara! What happened?" Cath said rushing over to her.

Sara tried to say something but still had the oxygen mask covering her mouth. She rolled her eyes and took it off.

"Well it's kind of a long story." Sara said, looking at Cathrine only to find she was looking behind her.

"You...you found Logan." Cath said turning her attention back to Sara.

Sara smiled a little.

"Okay start talking Sara." Cath said sitting next to her.

"Well Griss told me to leave but I couldn't just sit and do nothing. So I called Charlie and asked him for the other places that they may have taken Logan. And I started going to each of them one by one.

When I got to this one I noticed that there was smoke, so I got out and went inside."

"Why the hell did you go inside? You didn't know Logan was in there!" Cathrine said, her motherly tone taking over.

Sara looked at her. 'Why did I go in?' She thought.

"To tell you the truth. I don't really know why I did. I just kinda knew he was in there."

"Okay then you can continue." Cath said giving Sara a small smile.

"So I went in and found him, came out and there was a guy pointing a gun at me. I uh had tossed my gun down before running into the house. He um went over to talk to Mark, the other guy, and when he did I went for my gun. Mark shot at me and I shot back and got him in the leg.

I turned around to see that Ricky had a gun to Logan's head. When the chance came I um...I-I..." Sara tried to say it but she couldn't bring herself to.

Cathrine seeing Sara struggle gave her an affectionate look. "It's okay Sara."

"No it's not." Sara said. "I...I shot him and-and I killed him."

Tears where now falling from her eyes. She stared at the ground but she wasn't ever really looking at it.

"Miss Sidle, I'm sorry to interrupt but if you wouldn't mind waiting here. We are taking Logan and Mr. Rolen back." The medic said.

"It's okay I can take her. Desert Palm right?" Cath said.

He shook his head yes.

Cathrine took Sara's arm and placed it over her shoulder and led her over to her own suv.

"You okay?" Cath asked when they made it inside the suv.

"Considering today event's...pretty crappy." Sara said.

Cathrine looked over at Sara. She wanted to do something for her but didn't know what.

So she started the car and followed the ambulance.

As Sara looked out the window a million voices still echoing in her head.

'What have you done?'


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey! Sorry it's taken me a little while to update. I know I've said this before but this week was super crazy! Like beyond crazy! Really. So I do apologize for not getting this chapter up sooner. Thank you so much for the reivews! If I can get 5 or more I will update sooner! lol OK well that's not totally true cause I'm going on vacation tomorrow and won't be back til Tuesday. But I will try very hard to update Wednesday. I will try even harder if I get 5 reviews! lol OK enough of my babble, on with the reading! Enjoy**

**kj**

CHAPTER 14 - Where'd You Go? - Fort Minor

The closer they got to the hospital the more nervous Cathrine became about Sara. The only sound being the ambulance sirens in front of them.

She hadn't said anything at all. Her eye's staring blankly out the window.

"Hey, how you holding up over there?" Cathrine finally said.

Sara turned her head to look at Cathrine. "I'm fine."

"Sara you are not fine!" She said giving Sara a look.

"What do you want me to say Cathrine? Do you want me to tell you how miserable I feel? Do you want me to tell you how scared I am of myself because I killed someone?" Sara said softly looking out the window. Tears flowing from her eyes.

Cathrine was at a loss for words. 'How stupid was I?' She thought keeping her eyes fixed on the ambulance in front of them.

"Sara I'm sorry."

Sara looked up. "Why are you sorry Cathrine? It's not your fault. I should be the one apologizing."

"Sara you don't-" Cathrine stopped herself. "Okay I think we both agree that neither of us need to apologize."

Sara smiled a little for the first time since they had gotten in the suv.

They pulled in to the ER right behind the ambulance. Sara lifted her head as they took Mark out on a gurney. Sara shuddered at as the events replayed in her mind. A paramedic then came out holding Logan close. He was fast asleep. Sara thought her looked pretty good considering the event's he'd just been thru.

"Come on, let's get you checked out." Cathrine said pulling Sara from her thoughts.

Sara opened her door and started to get out.

"Oh no you don't!" Cathrine said.

Sara turned around to look at her, but she wasn't there. When she stared to get out she saw Cathrine giving her a death glare right in front of her.

Sara reluctantly let Cathrine help her out of the suv. The truth was her ankle did hurt a lot and didn't want to make it any worse.

A nurse came out with a wheel chair.

"I do not need that. Give me some crutches and I'm good." Sara said.

"Miss, you look like you need it." The nurse said.

"I think she's okay." Cathrine said seeing Sara give the young nurse one of her famous death glares.

Sara smiled a little. "Thank you."

Once they where inside Sara went off to get checked out. Cathrine took a seat in the waiting room and called Grissom.

'Grissom.' He answered.

"Gil, its Cathrine. You need to get to the hospital, it's Sara and before you freak out, Sara is fine. She just had a run in with a burning house. But she seam's to be okay. Well somewhat okay....Gil?" Cathrine smiled, he had hung up.

She then dialed Warrick's number and told everything and then told him to get Nick, Greg and Brass down here.

A few minutes later the ER doors burst open revealing a frazzled look Gil Grissom.

"Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?" He said rushing over to Cathrine.

"She's being checked out by the doctor. She is somewhat okay, and it's a long story." Cath said. "And if you would have stayed on the phone longer I could have told you."

Just then the ER doors opened again now 4 frazzled looking men came rushing over to her.

Cathrine explained everything to them. Well at least all the she knew. She also told them that Sara had shot and killed Ricky Neven.

"Sara's not taking that well." Cath said, specifically looking at Grissom.

Just then a doctor came out.

"Family of Sara Sidle?" He said.

The 6 of them jumped up and rushed over to him. "How is she?" Grissom asked.

"Miss. Sidle is doing good. She has a sprained ankle but other then that she's okay. Her voice will return to normal in a few days. I would just recommend lots of water and rest. And since she was asking so persistently, I'm going to release her today."

"When can we see her?" Nick asked.

"She's also been asking for you so you can go in now if you'd like." With that the doctor turned and led them to Sara's room.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her ankle rapped up. Grissom smiled a little at the sight of her. She was covered in soot, her hair was a mess, but upon seeing them, her face light up with a bright smile.

"Hey!" Greg said rushing over and giving her a hug. Closely followed by Nick, Warrick and Brass.

"Glad to see you're looking better." Cathrine said.

And last but certainly not least was Grissom. He walked up to her. Neither of them said anything. Their eyes locked.

Sara smiled and then whispered.

"Kiss me you idiot."

Grissom had no complaints. Even being called an idiot didn't matter. He was her idiot and no one else's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sara had been released she wanted to go check on Logan. Grissom told her he would meet her in the lobby. The rest of the team had left, to start their shift.

Sara found his room. Charlie was sitting in a chair beside his bed. Logan was still asleep.

Charlie noticed Sara outside the door. He got up and went over to her.

"How can I ever thank you Sara." He said smiling.

"Just don't make me do it again okay?" She said smiling.

"That I can do. I'm never leaving his side again. How are you?" He asked seeing her on crutches.

"Oh it's fine. I'm just glad he's okay." Sara said. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't...Don't abandon you son. Listen to him. You may think you know what's best for him but sometimes kid's have a point. Foster home's can be tough on kids, don't push him to much. I don't mean this in a bad way or anything, just some advice."

"I'll take all the advice I can get. Thank you Sara. Any time you want to come visit, just give me a call." Charlie said.

"I might just have to take you up on that sometime. Let me know how he's doing okay. I gotta get going now but I'll see you around."

"Okay." Charlie said and turned back to Logan.

A few minutes after Sara had left Logan began to wake up.

"Hey." Charlie said a big smile on his face.

"Dad?" Logan said.

"It's me." Charlie said tears forming in his eyes.

"Where'd you go?"

"What do you mean?"

"You left me. Where'd you go?"

Charlie didn't know what to say. Tears falling from his eyes.

"Where'd you go dad?"


	16. Chapter 15

**So...What happened to getting 5 reviews? I only got 4 :( Oh well. Maybe I'll get 6 this time *hint hint* lol OK so I don't really care how many reviews I get, but they are always nice to read and add some smiles to my day. Thanks to those who did review on the last chapter. I'm leaving again Thursday for yet another vacation, so I'll try and UD tomorrow, depending on how many reviews I get and all that jazz. Or maybe I will just cause I'm feeling nice! :) lol And hey, a little motivation, but I do have to say that chapter 21 is a pretty good chapter, well at least I think so...So the more you review the quicker you will read! Anyway, enough babble and on with the reading! Enjoy!! **

**Kj**

CHAPTER 15 - I Predict A Riot - Kaiser Chiefs

Charlie stared at Logan. How could he answer this? He had been stupid. When he left Logan, or rather Logan got taken from him, he had been a drunk. He had done stupid stuff that he didn't want to admit.

'But I don't want to lie to him, he's my son. How do you explain you where a complete idiot and a drunk and just a guy who was lost in his life.

All kid's look up to there parents. No matter who they are. They want to be like their parents when they get older. They'll follow their lead, if it's right or wrong.

No kid wants to hear their parent say they made some bad choices. But if you lie to your kid what is that teaching them? That you can lie but they can't?' Charlie thought looking at Logan.

"Logan, I-" Charlie sighed. "I did some really stupid stuff. I just...I didn't know what to do. I took a wrong road and I'm not proud of it. If I could go back and change trust me I would and I am so sorry for leavening you and all of this everything that happened, it's...it's my fault. Logan I'm so so sorry."

After a few moments of silence Logan took his dad's hand in his.

"It's okay, dad. Just promise me you won't do it again."

Charlie laughed a little.

"Trust me I'm not going anywhere."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara sat in the car next to Grissom on their way home.

"What are you thinking about?" Grissom asked when Sara sighed.

"Mmmm...Our wedding." She said a smile spreading across her face.

"Never thought you'd be thinking that."

"Then what did you think I was thinking?"

"I was thinking that you where thinking-"

"Would you two shut up!" Greg said jokingly from the back seat.

Sara turned in her seat and glared at him. "And why should we?"

"I was thinking you where thinking that I was thinking blah blah blah blah!" Greg said mockingly, but in good humor.

"Shut up Greg!" Sara said turning back around and leaning her head against the seat.

"Maybe we should have left him." Grissom said.

"I was just thinking that same thing." Sara said smiling.

"So remind me, why did we take him?" Grissom asked, all while Greg sat in the back seat rolling his eyes.

"Because Cath wouldn't."

"Maybe I should give him the next decomp, what do you think Sara?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

"You know you two are really annoying when your all 'love struck'." Greg said.

Grissom and Sara laughed.

"And did you ever think to give Cathrine the decomp since she was the one who wouldn't give me a ride.

"That would work too." Sara said.

"Oh Sara! I'm appalled that you would think of doing that!!" Greg said.

"What?! You where the one who came up with it!" Sara said reaching around to hit Greg on the side of the head.

"What was that for?!"

"Just cause I felt like it." Sara said laughing.

Grissom smiled at Sara.

"What?"

"You laugh, I missed it."

"Okay Grissom, quit going all romantic on me. You're freakin me out. When we get to the lab you're going in your office to spend some quality time with you bugs."

Sara laughed. "Quality time with his bugs? You think that will cure him of his romantic ness? If anything it will make him more of a romantic!"

Greg burst out laughing at this. Grissom just sat in the front seat with an amused smile on his face.

Even if the jokes where directed at him he didn't care. Sara was smiling and laughing.

That's all that mattered.

"Sara?"

"Yeah Griss?"

"I think the doctors gave you too many pain killers."

"Well that would explain why I'm not in pain. But if you make another comment like that your gonna need to get some too." Sara said in the straightest face she could muster.

"I might need some pain killers too."

"Why would you need some Greg?"

"Cause you hit hard!" Greg said rubbing the side of his head. "I'll have to tell Warrick he was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Sara asked.

"About you hitting like a girl."

"Ohhhh!! He is a dead man walking!" Sara said.

When Grissom pulled into the lab, Sara practically grabbed her crutches from Greg and made her way in to the lab as fast as she could.

Grissom and Greg went in after.

"Warrick!" Sara said when she found him in the break room with Cathrine and Nick.

"I thought you weren't working tonight Sara?" Cath said unaware that Sara was on a mission.

"I'm not I just came in to talk to Warrick."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Warrick asked.

"Did you really say I hit like a girl?"

Nick became pale.

Warrick smiled a little. "Well I didn't but...Nick did."

Sara turned her glare on Nick.

"Now Sara, I didn't mean anything by it I was I was just joking."

The look on Nick's face was priceless. Sara couldn't help but laugh.

"Nick I forgive, but just to let you know I'm expecting a really nice wedding gift from you."

Nick smiled. "You bet sunshine."

"Sara I think we better get you home. You need to rest." Grissom said.

"I hate to admit it but I am pretty tired." Sara said. "I'll come by the lab tomorrow to make sure you don't burn the place down without me."

They all said their goodbyes to Sara and then Grissom and Sara headed home. Cathrine told Grissom to take the night off and in her words spend it with his girl. Grissom had to problem agreeing with her.

Once Sara and Grissom where home Sara headed upstairs to get in to some more comfortable clothes. Grissom asked if she needed any help getting up the stairs but she told him she was fine and he wasn't going to argue with her. If she needed help he knew she would just ask.

So Grissom took Hank outside to play with him and a little and then fed him. He made some spaghetti for dinner along with bread and a nice salad. He headed upstairs to give it to Sara.

When he walked into their room he found her fast asleep on top of the covers. He smiled. He set the dinner tray down on the dresser and then walked over to her.

He carefully picked her up a little so she was now under the covers. Grissom ate his dinner quickly and then got ready for bed himself. He turned out the light on his night stand and pulled the covers up.

Sara's soft whisper broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

He smiled.

Sara rolled over to face him. She smiled.

"I love you Sara." He said as he leaned over to kiss her.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey so I only got 4 reviews on the last chapter! :( So maybe try for 5 this time? Please?? But anyway like I've said, I'll keep updating no matter how. If I get 100 reviews or none, I'll keep going. Thanks to those of you who did review! I really appreciate it! On with the next chapter. Enjoy**

**And Happy Fathers Day! lol Kj**

CHAPTER 16 - Wonderful - Everclear

Sara woke up to find Grissom gone. A note lay on he bedside table saying that he had to go to the lab to fill out some paper work and that he wanted to do it before Ecklie found it.

He also said for her to call him if she needed anything.

Sara rolled over to find Hank lying next to her in the bed. He wagged his tail when he saw that she was awake.

Hank moved closer and licked her face. Sara smiled. "Good morning to you too Hank." She said.

Sara finally convinced herself to get out of bed. She went down the kitchen to get something to eat. Hank jumped out of bed right behind her.

Sara opened up the cupboard and pulled out some Lucky Charms. She loved the marshmallows. She poured the milk and headed back to the bedroom.

Sara grabbed her laptop and the TV remote. She flipped thru the stations until she found a marathon of Psych. She loved that show.

Once she was done with her cereal she grabbed her laptop from the nightstand. She turned it on and checked her e-mail. Nothing new, but she wasn't expecting anything.

She saw her e-mail from Abby.

"Oh crap!" Sara said.

She hadn't e-mailed her back. She felt so bad. Sara was about to start writing an e-mail back to her but then decided to call her instead. She went to her address book on the computer and found her number.

Sara muted the TV and picked up her cell phone. She dialed the number, after a few rings someone picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

"Hi, is Abby there?" Sara asked.

'This is Abby.'

"Hey it's Sara."

'Sara!'

Sara smiled at the happiness evident in Abby's voice.

'How are you?'

"Oh um not bad. Just had some drama." Sara said, smiling slightly.

'Oh do tell.'

So she told Abby about everything that happened with Logan and about her and Grissom getting engaged, officially. Abby practically screamed when Sara told her how he proposed.

'Oh my gosh! That is so romantic!'

"Yeah it was. So enough about me how are you doing?" Sara asked.

'Thing's have just been wonderful.' Abby said sarcastically.

"Talk to me." Sara said.

'Things have just been crazy.'

"Okay come on Abby, explain."

'Okay okay,' Abby said, Sara could tell she had a smile on her face. 'Just remember I'm not that great with explaining things.'

"Don't worry, I'll just shut up and listen, you talk okay."

'Alright well I'll guess I'll just start at the beginning. A good place to start.' Abby said laughing a little. 'Well two week's ago my sister had surgery on her jaw so she can't really eat anything and she complains about it so much. I get that it's painful, but it's not like we can do anything about it. My mom and I can't even have a conversation without my sister coming up. Either about her mission trip or something about her surgery. It get's so annoying. Sometime's just feel like screaming at her to shut up.

And now my mom won't let us go out for pizza or anything because Liz can't eat it. Liz said that we can but my mom won't. Easter sucked. I don't know why I was even expecting it to be any different then Christmas or New Years but it wasn't. It was exactly the same.

Church went fine and everything. After church I wanted to go out for coffee after because it's fun when your all dressed up to go out places but my sister was to tired. She when we got home she slept for 3 hours. So I spent about 3 hours in my room just listening to music.

My dad gave me, my mom and sister chocolate truffles which was really nice. My mom just gave me this little candy thing that tastes really nasty. She said she didn't want to give me to much because she didn't want my sister to feel bad since she can't eat it, but then she went and got my dad 3 bags of candy. I was so mad.' Abby said laughing sarcastically.

'But my dad was super nice and bought me a bag of M&M's. I think he felt really bad. The only fun thing that happened was my sister finally decided to go out for coffee, so that was fun. They rest of the day I just hung out watching TV. I mean we never really do anything but I don't know, it just wasn't the same.

And then on my spring break I was sick! So I didn't do anything. Even if I was fine I don't think we would have done anything. We never do. But whatever, I can't do anything about it now. A few week's ago I was in my room and my mom came in. We where talking about stuff and she asked how I was doing, with everything going on. I said I was fine. I totally lied to her face. I'm not fine. I wish I could have told her that I'm not fine but I don't know I just can't.

I remember one time when I was little, my sister and I where fighting. Liz hit me with her slipper and I started crying. So my mom came in and almost yelled at me 'what happened?' but I didn't tell her. So my dad came in and said 'Abby what happened?' and he said it nicely. So I told him. Then my mom came back in and yelled at me for not telling her but telling my dad. I've never really talked to her about stuff since then. She tells me to talk to her about stuff but when I do she always twists it and makes it look like I'm being selfish or something.

Last week my mom and I where eating lunch together. We where talking about stuff, my sister of course, and she started crying because she said she felt bad for me. She said she knew that everything was Liz, Liz, Liz. So I was expecting that week to maybe be a little better. It wasn't. She didn't even try to do anything for me. And then she had to go and add that she wants' me to find some real friends. That's the second time she's said that. Does she not think my friends that I talk to on the computer are real? Their more of a family to me then my own.

I was so mad after she said that. I went to my room and blasted 3 Days Grace. Hmh. I think that's about everything. Sometime's I just wish I could escape, you know? I don't know. I just get so sick of hearing all the complaining. Same old stuff over and over again.' Abby said and sighed.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know what to say." Sara said, whishing she could say something else to help make Abby feel better.

'It's fine Sara. I'm used to it. I just need to vent every once in a while. '

"Well whenever you need to talk, just call me okay?"

'Okay. I might take you up on that sometime.'

"And the reason I called is that I have an offer for you."

'An offer?'

"Well as you know Gil and I will be getting married and I just have to say that sounds really freaky saying it out loud, but my point is, I would like you to be my maid of honor."

'Are you serious?'

Sara laughed. "Yes."

'You want me, Abby, to be your maid of honor!?'

"Yes I do. Grissom and I will pay for you flight and everything. You just need to ask you parents."

'Oh great.'

"What?"

'My parents.'

"Abby, just talk to them before you make assumptions."

'You sound like my mother.' Abby said laughing a little.

Sara laughed. "Well just see how thing's go and give me a call after you've talked to her okay?"

'Okay.'

"Well I have to get going but be sure to call me anytime."

'Okay thanks Sara.'

"I mean it Abby, anytime." Sara said.

'Alright.'

"I guess I'll talk to you later then?"

'Defiantly.'

"Okay bye."

'And Sara?'

"Yeah?"

'Thanks.'

Sara smiled. "Your welcome."

With that she hung up. "What are we going to do with her huh Hank?"

Hank just wagged his tall. Sara smiled. "Just so you know, you never give good advice."


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Whooo!! I got 5 reviews!! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Totally just made my day! So as I said, if I got 5 reviews I would update so here's another chapter! I'll be going on yet another vacation, leaving on thursday coming back the next friday. So I'll try and ud again on wednesday. And this is my last vacation for the summer so! lol I know I've been gone a bit the past month or so. Glad you all are enjoying it!! **

**Kj**

CHAPTER 17 - I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace

After watching TV for a little while longer Sara finally decided to actually get out of her pajamas.

After getting herself ready for the day she decided to go to the lab to see if Grissom wanted to go get some lunch with her.

She put Hank outside and went to the door. When she opened the door and walked out she almost stepped on something.

When she looked down at her feet there was a small stuffed animal. Sara picked it up. It was a little bear with a heart in its hands.

She smiled. She thought for sure it was Grissom. She tucked it under her arm and locked the door behind her.

She shivered as she got in to her suv. It looked like it was going to rain. As Sara drove to the lab she thought about the little teddy bear sitting on the dash board.

Sara thought it was a little odd. Grissom had never done something like that. Usually he would get her a butterfly or something.

She pulled into the parking lot just as the rain started to fall. She smiled. She loved the rain. Even though it never really liked her.

Sara went into the lab and headed straight for Grissom's office knowing that's where he would be.

She knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer. Grissom looked over the rim of his glasses as she opened the door.

He smiled when he saw it was her.

"You are supposed to be in bed resting." He said taking off his glasses and setting them on the desk.

"Well I came here to see if you wanted to take a break and get some lunch together." Sara said. "And we need to talk about the wedding more."

Grissom smiled. "I could use a break and food is a plus."

"I think Greg is right." Sara said.

"About what?"

"About you becoming a romantic."

"What do you mean?" Grissom asked, puzzled.

"The teddy bear." Sara said smiling.

Grissom's face stayed the same. No smile appeared like Sara thought it would.

"Sara what are you talking about?"

Sara's smile slowly faded. "When I left to come here, I opened the door and found a little teddy bear on the ground. I thought it was from you."

Grissom didn't like the sound of it. "Where is it?"

"Grissom relax. It's probably nothing. Some little kid must have dropped it."

Sara said. "Just let it go. I'm sure it's fine. Now let's go get some lunch. I'm starving."

Grissom smiled a little. "Okay let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby's journal

Life still sucks, but what's new. Everything is the same. I don't know what I feel anymore.

I love my family so much but at time's I can't stand to be around them. How can you love a person as much as you hate them? I want to tell them how I feel but I'm afraid I'll hurt them. Even though they are hurting me.

They don't even see what their doing to me. Dad is a lot better, but h still does some really stupid stuff. Mom is worse. So is Liz. They complain about everything. I get so tired of it.

They don't fight as much anymore but nothing is really better. I cried myself to sleep last night. Just because I get so sick of everything. It's the same thing over and over.

I wish I could just leave. Get away from everything. Mom won't shut up. Liz complains. Dad is oblivious. And I'm invisible.

I don't even have anything new to write about because everything is the same. I don't get how they can't see what's happening to our family.

I'm not looking forward to out vacation this summer. Last year it sucked. I've never actually been happy when it came time to come home. I couldn't wait till it was over. The whole 8 hour drive I probably spent listening to music.

I'm not looking forward to my birthday either. My sweet 16 and I don't really care. I mean I do care about it but I'm not looking forward to it at all.

All the little things they say and do hurt so much but I won't tell them because I don't want to be like them. I don't know what to do anymore.

I don't know how many time's a day I just feel like screaming 'shut up' at them. I punched the wall yesterday and didn't even feel anything. I don't want to be like this! I want things to be like they used to be.

I want my family back. I hate myself for telling them I'm fine but I don't know what else to say. You make my life suck? Sometimes I hate you? I just...I just don't know how I feel.

Last night I was talking to my friend on the computer and she told me if she could she'd have me come and stay with her for the summer. I swear if I could I would do it in a heart beat.

If it wasn't for my friends I don't know what I would do. Unlike my family they listen to me.

Without them I would self destruct. They make me laugh and smile even if I'm having a really bad day.

I tell them things I would never even think of telling my family.

If I had two wishes, that could be anything I wanted, one would be have my family go back to the way they used to be.

And two, to meet all my friends. That would be it. I would be happy. Then my life would be perfect.

Abby - April 8th, 2008


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 - Girl America - Mat Kearney

Grissom and Sara finished their lunch and where on their way back to the lab. Sara had told conversation with Abby.

Grissom didn't really know what to say or do. Sara told him that when the wedding arrived, they had yet to set a date, that Sara would fly out and meet Abby so she would have someone with her.

Grissom fully agreed with her. He didn't think it would be a good idea for Abby to be travel alone.

As Grissom drove he kept glancing over at Sara. He knew something was bugging her, he just didn't know what.

When the pulled into the parking lot Grissom placed his hand on Sara's shoulder. She turned and looked at him.

He didn't even have to say anything. She knew what he was thinking by the concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine Gil." Sara said looking in the eye. "There's just a lot on my mind."

Grissom wanted a more detailed answer then that but knew not to push her. If she wanted to talk she would come to him.

He nodded his head. "I have some more paper work to finish up but then I'll be home okay. Ecklie's been breathing down my back to get it done."

Sara smiled. "Alright I'll see you at home then. Is everyone on tonight?"

"No, Warrick has the night off. But he said he could cover for you if you weren't feeling up to it."

"I'll be fine. I think getting back to work is best for me."

"Are you sure? I have no problem calling Warrick in." Grissom said.

"Gil. I'm fine." She said smiling a little. Sara leaned over and kissed him. "I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Okay. Now you go home and rest! I don't want a groggy Sara on shift tonight." Grissom said earning himself a glare from Sara.

He smiled and kissed her again.

"See you soon." Sara said as she got out of the suv. Grissom got out to and headed back into the lab. He waited until Sara got into her car before going inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom arrived home 3 hours before shift was supposed to start.

'So much to having time to relax.' He thought as he opened the door.

He went upstairs to find Sara sitting in bed. She had her laptop in front of her and some ice cream on the night stand next to her. She had music playing, a little loud for Grissom's taste.

He leaned up against the door frame going unnoticed by Sara. He watched as she took a few bites of ice cream and sang along with the music.

"Who are you listening to?" Grissom asked.

Sara jumped a little and almost dropped her ice cream. "Don't you ever do that to me again Gilbert Grissom!" She said with a mouth full of ice cream.

He smiled a little and walked over to her. "Sorry to scare you." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah sure you are." Sara said glaring at him as she turned down the music.

"So you never answered my question." Grissom said.

"And what was your question?" Sara asked.

"Who are you listening to?"

"Mat Kearney."

"Mmmm. I like him." Grissom said taking off his jacket.

"Really?" Sara said, surprised.

Grissom turned towards her. "Really."

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

Sara smiled; she knew he hated it when he didn't know what she meant. "Wow, I never thought you would like this."

"Well, I do." Grissom said.

"Okay then."

"Okay." Grissom said smiling.

Grissom went over and sat on the bed next to Sara. He leaned over and kissed her. They sat there for a while. Neither of them saying a word.

"So what's the name of this song?" Grissom asked finally breaking the silence.

"It's called Girl America."

"I like it."

Sara smiled. "Me too."

Just then Sara's cell phone began to ring. She reached over to the night stand and grabbed it as Grissom turned the music down.

"Hello?" Sara answered.

'They said yes!'

"They said yes?!"

'They said yes!' Abby's excited voice said.

Sara smiled. "I told you!"

'I know I know. I still can't believe it! I'm gonna be at your wedding!'

Sara laughed.

'What?' Abby asked.

"Oh Grissom. He has no clue who I'm talking to and the look on his face right now is pretty darn funny!" Sara said getting a glare from Grissom, which then made her laugh even more.

'Give the phone to him.' Abby said.

"Okay here he is." Sara said handing the phone to Grissom.

"Well who is it?" He asked.

"Just speak to them!"

"No! Tell me who it is Sara!" Grissom said.

"Ha! No."

Grissom was about to say something to her when Sara cut him off.

"Grissom it is very impolite to keep that person waiting you know."

Grissom just sighed and answered. "Hello?"

'I hear your becoming quiet the romantic.'

"Abby?" Grissom said questionably.

'Well duh!' Abby said laughing.

Grissom smiled.

'Guess what, Romeo? I'm coming to your wedding!' Abby said.

"Romeo?" Grissom said.

'Yes, you know Romeo.' Abby said matter-of-factly.

"Of course I know who Romeo is!" Grissom said a little appalled that she would think that he, of all people, wouldn't know who Romeo was.

'Well they way you proposed to Sara reminded me a little bit of Romeo. So I'm going to call your Romeo now.'

Grissom laughed. "Alright then."

'Well I better get going. My mom said to make it short so.' Abby said.

"Okay well I'll let you talk to Sara then. I'll see you soon I guess." Grissom said.

'Okay, talk to ya later Romeo!' Abby said.

"Okay bye Abby." Grissom said.

'Bye!'

Grissom handed the phone back to Sara. "Hey."

'Hey, well I have to go so just wanted to say good bye.'

"Oh okay. Well thanks for calling Abby. I'll let you know all the details later okay?"

'Okay whatever works for you. Talk to you soon then.'

"Alright. See you later Abby." Sara said.

'Bye!'

"Bye." Sara said hanging up.

Sara turned and looked at Grissom. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"Just the way you talked to her."

"What about it?"

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Whatever you say, Romeo!" Sara said with a smile on her face.

Grissom glared at her. He reached up and grabbed a pillow.

"Gilbert Grissom if you do that you're a dead man!" Sara said smiling.

"Too late!" Grissom said smiling mischievously.


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 - Where Is The Love? - Black Eyed Peas

Grissom and Sara practically ran into the lab because they where 15 minutes late. Because of their pillow fight they hadn't realized how the time flew by.

Sara headed to the locker room to grab her ID and gun, Grissom walked briskly to his office to get the assignments for the night.

Sara walked into the break to meet four set's of eye's on her. She smiled and blushed.

"Wow! Sara Sidle, for once in her life, is late for work!" Warrick said grinning at her.

Sara gave him a playful glare and then went to get some coffee.

"You and the bug man have a late night?" Greg asked.

Sara laughed. "No we did not have a late night, we just...lost track of time."

"Uh huh sure." Cath said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"So uh what gave it away?" Sara asked taking a seat next to Nick.

Nick laughed. "Grissom practically running down the hall way with a deer in the head light's look."

Greg took a sip of his coffee but almost spit it out when Grissom walked in behind Nick.

"He's behind me isn't he? Oh crap!" Nick said softly.

"Yes the 'deer' is behind you." Grissom said walking in, unable to keep a small smile from appearing on his face.

"Sorry boss." Nick said smiling.

Grissom just cleared his throat and started to hand out assignments. "Warrick and Greg you have a B and E on the strip, Catherine, Sara and Nick you have 2 DB's in Summerland."

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked.

Grissom smiled sarcastically. "Paper work."

"Alright then let's go." Nick said getting up. "Sara you driving?"

"And why wouldn't I be?" Sara asked.

"Well you know cause of your late night, I thought you might be tired." He said trying to keep a straight face but failed miserably.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up to the crime seen. Detective O'Rilley was waiting outside for them.

"What do we have?" Nick asked handing Sara her kit.

"Thanks." She mumbled, looking at the house in front of her.

"Two dead, Eric and Allison Miller, look's like murder suicide. Two year old son, Joey, was with a friend tonight. The girl came by to drop the kid off and found em like this." He said as they entered the house. "Apparently they where having some problems in the marriage."

Sara sighed. "I'll uh I'll go and process upstairs."

Catherine looked at her. "Okay."

Sara headed towards the stair's, but stopped when Nick called her name.

"Hey Sara, you alright?" He asked, a concerned look in his eyes

"Yeah. Yeah I'm find Nick." Sara said not waiting for him to say anything else as she headed upstairs.

Nick sighed and went back into Catherine. He shrugged his shoulder's when she gave him a questioning look.

"Hey Nick." David said as he examined to two bodies.

"Hey Super Dave. What do we got?"

"Our male vic it appears to be a single gun shot wound to the head. Gun is still in his hand. Female vic, 2 gun shot wound's to the back." He said.

"TOD?" Catherine asked, taking photos'.

"Mmm...maybe two hours ago." David said and sighed. "I don't get people sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"To, well what looks like, murder your wife and then commit suicide and to top it all off have a two year old child. I just don't get how people can do that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara looked around the parent's bedroom. No photo's of their son where to be found. Just picture's of them as a couple. For having a two year old son, the room seemed very tidy.

Sara went across the hall. She opened one door to an office. Again no picture's of Joey where there. She then went to the next room. Toy's where scattered across the room, covering the floor. The room was a dull white color.

Sara bent down and picked up a little stuffed animal. Now a two year old boy would grow up without his parent's. Sara thought that it might even be better that way. When ever she went it to someone's home she saw picture's of their children scattered around. But in this house she hadn't even seen one. She wondered where the love their son was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick headed outside leaving Catherine inside to finish up. He walked over to Detective O'Rilley, who was talking to the baby sitter.

"This is Nick Stokes with the crime lab, he'd like to ask you some questions" O'Rilley said.

"Um sure. I'm Susan Eliot, I live a couple door's down from Eric and Allison." She said, holding Joey close to her.

"Where Mr. and Mrs. Miller having problems?" Nick asked.

"Heh problems is an under statement. When they got married they acted the honeymoon never ended. Everyone thought they would be together forever. But then Alli got pregnant with Joey and thing's just went down hill from there. Eric never wanted kid's and Alli was fine with that, but I could tell she really wanted one, deep down.

Eric started getting after her for every little thing. He never hit her but sometime's I would come over to drop off Joey and I could hear him screaming at her at least a couple house's away. But Alli never said anything to me.

She let me take care of Joey a lot. She thought it would be better for him, you know, away from all the yelling. I didn't mind. I have three year old daughter and they got along fine so I didn't see any problems with it.

I'm sorry. You probably didn't need to hear all that it's just, it's still sinking in." Susan said sighing.

Nick gave her a warm smile. "No need to apologize. You pretty much answered all my question's I was going to ask so you made my job a lot easier." He said trying to lighten her mood a little.

She smiled. "So um what's going to happen to Joey?"

"Well do you know if Eric or Allison have any family near by?" Nick asked.

"Allison's parent's passed away year's ago. And I don't know about Eric's. Both of them where the only child I do know that. Alli always said I was Joey's long lost Aunt." Susan said. "Do you think it would be okay to have Joey with stay me?"

"I'll have to check, but I think that would be okay." Nick said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara came back downstairs' just as Catherine was finishing up.

"Find anything?" Cath asked.

"No. Just that they didn't have much love for their son." Sara said.

"Why do you say that?"

"There where no picture's of him anywhere up their. Even down here, walking in I didn't see one picture of Joey. I mean if you didn't know, you wouldn't even think they had a kid." Sara said.

"You okay Sara?" Cath asked, concerned about her friend was acting.

"When Lindsay was two year's old was your house this clean? Didn't you have picture's of her everywhere?"

"Yes I did, but Sara we don't know the whole story."

Sara was about to continue but Nick came in. "Sara's right Cath. Apparently Eric never wanted kids. This woman who was watching Joey, Susan, said that after he was born Eric and Allison fought a lot. She said Joey was with her most of the time because Allison didn't want him around Eric."

"So murder suicide is looking better and better." Cath said. "Eric doesn't like having Joey around. He get's in fight with Allison and it goes to far."

Sara looked at the floor. "And now both are dead leaving their son behind. Ending in the worst way possible."


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey,**

** So first of I would like to apologize for not updating in forever. Life has been a soap opera. My dad had surgery, I started school last week, I was gone on a random vacation thing last weekend, so I am very very sorry, I just literally have not had the time . :(**

**Second, I want to know if people are still reading this? I know it's hard to stick with a story when the chapters and not updated often, and I have no one to blame but myself. Please be upfront with me too. I've beening toying with the idea of just deleting this story, beta-ing it, and starting over. But don't worry, I would re-post the story. I know I"ve said this before but I'm a bit more serious about doing it this time. **

CHAPTER 20 - Riot - Three Days Grace/ Nobody's Listening - Linkin Park

Catherine looked over at Sara. She walked over to her. "Sara would you just tell us why you get so involved in cases like this? We're your friend's Sara!"

Sara just closed her eyes for a moment. "I will Cath but just not right now okay. Please just leave it alone."

Catherine, seeing how hard Sara had tried to keep her cool couldn't bring herself to be frustrated anymore. "Alright."

Sara's eye's popped open. She thought for sure Catherine would have demanded an answer right there, but she hadn't.

"Okay um well if you don't mind I'm gonna head back to the lab, I just need some fresh air right now. I'll be back in a half hour to pick you up is that alright?"

"Yeah sure Sara." Nick said walking over to them. "We can just hitch a ride with Brass okay? No biggie."

"Thanks." Sara said softly as she headed out. Once in the suv she pulled out her cell phone and called Grissom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara leaned up against the suv outside of the lab. Grissom came out and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm gonna do, Griss." She said, looking him in the eye.

"You're going to do what?" He asked her, a quizzical look on his face.

"I'm going to tell them. Everything. I'm going to sit them all down, I'm gonna tell them to just shut up and let me talk and I'm going to tell them why I get so emotionally involved in cases."

Grissom smiled.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Good luck getting Catherine to sit down and be quiet."

Sara even smiled at that. "Are you with me on this?"

"Of course Sara, I'm 100% behind you. If you back out, not saying you going to, but not matter what you decide to do I'll be right there with you okay?" Grissom said placing his hand's on her shoulders.

"Okay." Sara said and kissed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby went into her room, popped in a cd and sat on her bed laptop in hand. She checked her e-mail to find a new message from Sara. It was all her flight information and her ticket.

They had finally decided on a date for the wedding. It would three weeks from that day. Sara wrote that it would be pretty close but both her and Grissom had agreed that they had waited long enough.

Abby smiled at the thought of them together. She sighed. She leaned her head up against the wall. She couldn't believe she was thinking of doing this. But right now, she felt like she had to, like it was the only way out.

She hit reply on the e-mail from Sara. She took and deep breathe and started typing.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. This weekend I've been by myself a lot and I've been thinking, which is probably a bad but anyways.

I was thinking, here I am, almost 16 years old and I spend my weekend's at home. I've never gone out with friends, well never had any to go out with. I've never had a birthday party in my life. I've never had a sleep over with anyone other then family.

I've never been to a school dance and I won't even have a prom to go to my senior year. My parent's have to take a couple days to think about letting me go to a movie by myself, hello almost 16!

I'm afraid to ask my parent's if my friend online can send me a birthday present because technically my friend's online aren't even supposed to know how old I am.

The other day my mom told me, again, that I probably won't be a 'social butterfly' like my sister, but she thinks I'll do fine. I don't get how she can shelter and over protect me so much but then expect me to go out and make a bunch of friends.

I know I've probably told you all this stuff before but it just help's to talk about it, well in this case type but whatever, you get the point.

I've changed a lot these past couple of weeks. I don't know what changed but I'm just different. I'm not really happy I guess.

Everything is fine for the most part but then again it's not fine. I don't know.

I know that I talk about all the bad stuff and there are a lot of good things too. I know my family love's me but it's not the same kind of love like it was when I was little.

When I was younger I used hate it when my parent's where mad at me or made at each other. Especially when my mom and sister fought. I hated it. I hated seeing them yell at each other.

And I guess because of that, I'm not like that. If I'm mad at someone I can't stay mad at them. No matter how hard I try, I just can't. It's not in me to be angry.

So I keep it all inside. I won't argue with my mom, sometimes I will but not often. If something is bothering my I'll just go into my room, but on some music and just write.

About anything. It doesn't matter. I'll write a story or write about how I feel. I'll just sit down and write for however long.

I love being able to just go sit down and write to pages easy.

When I was little I thought everything was just perfect in life. But the older I got more I realized it wasn't. And I guess every kid does.

When I was a kid I thought that lying to your parent's was about one of the worst thing's you could do. I thought that listening to music when they swore was just so bad.

But now, I lie to my parent's all the time and it doesn't bother me. I listen to music where they swear and I don't care. (By the way I'm not trying to rhyme!) And even in my journal I'll throw in a couple swear words here and there.

When you're a kid your biggest worry is if you're going to get that new toy for your birthday. You don't worry about impressing your parent's because they aren't expecting much from you.

You don't worry about money or getting a job. You don't care about the latest fashion trend. You don't worry about getting good grades in school.

I want to be a kid again. I don't want to listen to all the crap my parent's talk to me about. I don't want to hear about how wonderful my sister is. I don't want to get in trouble if I don't help my sister clean up her stuff.

I don't want to lie to my parent's. I don't want to be the way I am. I guess every teenager goes thru this. But even though I know that a lot of other people go thru this I still feel so alone.

I'm sick of feeling like this. I'm tired of everything. I don't want to live my life the way I am right now.

So I decided to do something about it.

I'm taking a chance and running with it. It's something I've thought about for a long time and now I've decided to do it.

I'm not scared anymore.'

Abby put her name at the bottom, read it one time thru and hit send. She still couldn't believe she was going to do this.

For once in her life she was risking everything and she didn't care.


End file.
